Roland
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Roland arrive dans la vie de Julia et William et ils ont beaucoup à apprendre et à expérimenter en tant que parents.
1. Chapter 1

_**" Roland "**_

Titre : Roland

Auteur: Julia R.

Personnages: William Murdoch, Julia Ogden, Bébé Roland et le poste 4

Genre : Romance, Drama

Catégorie : T

Résumé: Roland arrive dans la vie de Julia et William et ils ont beaucoup à apprendre et à expérimenter en tant que parents.

Disclaimers : Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Tout revient à la série et aux créateurs de Murdoch Mysteries

* * *

Ils se tenaient dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Julia souriait largement, ne quittant pas du regard son époux. Celui-ci sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le souffle lui manquait depuis qu'elle avait dit vouloir adopter ce petit bébé qu'elle tenait toujours contre elle. Il avait été subjugué par cette vue, il avait remarqué à quel point son épouse était amoureuse de cet enfant et il devait admettre qu'il avait touché son cœur également. Mais tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps d'en discuter, les conversations n'allaient jamais bien loin. Ils voulaient construire une famille, il voulait être père,elle était d'accord d'adopter. Quand, ou, comment, qui ? Tout ça ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Eh puis ce petit garçon est entré dans leur vie brutalement. Il avait touché son épouse en plein cœur. Julia était impulsive, il fallait prendre une décision rapidement, c'était peut être sa seule chance de devenir père. Alors William avait dis oui. Et à cet instant, il paniquait. Il était père, ou il allait le devenir dès les papiers signés, père.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas quitter des yeux Julia dont les larmes coulaient déjà de ses beaux yeux bleu. Il déglutit difficilement pour poser ses yeux sur Roland. L'enfant était tout sourire, la joue posée contre la poitrine de Julia. Il sourit à son tour et sans s'en rendre compte, il fit un pas de plus vers eux. Il caressa tendrement le dos de l'enfant et il plongea son regard dans celui de son épouse à nouveau. Elle lui sourit largement et sans crier gare, William se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Roland bougea une fois encore dans les bras du Docteur Ogden et ils brisèrent leur baiser pour le regarder, pourtant proches encore. Le bébé tendit les bras vers William et Julia l'approcha de son époux.

-Je ne sais pas si...Hésita William.

-Prends-le dans les bras, murmura Julia, prends notre fils, ton fils.

William la regarda alors tout en serrant Roland contre lui et elle essuya du bout des doigts les larmes de son époux. Il savoura la caresse et il regarda Roland lui sourire largement. Il joua avec sa main quelques instants sous le regard tendre de Julia. D'une main, William l'attira contre lui et elle se blottit contre son torse, caressant la joue de Roland tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de William. L'enfant émit un petit rire et ils en firent autant.

-Je crois que lui aussi nous a adopté, murmura William.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, enlacés, savourant l'instant, le premier instant d'une famille, cet instant dont ils voulaient se souvenir pour toujours.

* * *

Lorsque Roland commença à s'endormir dans l'étreinte de ses nouveaux parents, Julia s'éloigna de William pour prendre l'enfant et le placer dans le landau. Il regarda ses gestes avec un sourire sur les lèvres et elle revint vers lui en lui souriant.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette manière? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je...je t'ai vu plusieurs fois avec des enfants et j'ai toujours pensé que tu ferai une mère merveilleuse, mais...

-Mais?

-Tu es bien plus que cela, dit-il en mettant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, tu feras une mère parfaite.

Elle lui sourit en rougissant et elle baissa les yeux eu sol. William déposa alors un tendre baiser sur sa tempe et en un bond George entra dans la pièce.

-Monsieur, Madame, dit-il alors qu'ils se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers lui, j'ai croisé la Directrice de l'orphelinat, elle...elle ne prend pas Roland, lança George dans un souffle en tentant de cacher son sourire.

-Il n'ira pas à l'orphelinat, acquiesça Julia en jetant un bref regard à l'enfant dormant tranquillement dans le landau.

-Mais vous...

-Murdoch, lança Brakenreid en entrant dans la pièce, qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu? Vous avez renvoyé la Directrice de l'orphelinat?

William et Julia échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent doucement. Rien ne reste bien longtemps caché au poste de police.

-En effet, avoua William.

-Et qu'allez-vous faire du p'tit bonhomme alors?

-Julia et moi, nous...nous allons l'emmener avec nous à l'hôtel et...

-Nous l'adoptons, termina Julia qui ne supportait plus de tourner autour du pot, Roland est notre fils à présent.

-Aaaah, soupira Brakenreid, enfin Murdoch, mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de faire des petits frères et des petites sœurs au p'tit. Docteur Ogden, je pense qu'en tant que Docteur vous savez...enfin vous voyez, depuis le temps Murdoch...

-Nous avons les bons modes d'emplois ne vous en faites pas Inspecteur, rétorqua Julia en souriant ce qui fit virer William rouge écarlate.

Elle s'empêcha de rire en croisant son regard gêné et une seconde plus tard George prit Julia dans ses bras pour la féliciter avant d'en faire de même avec William.

-Merci George, répondit William.

-Bon, je crois que vous avez beaucoup à faire alors vous pouvez y aller, mais soyez à l'heure demain Murdoch, et en forme, il n'y a pas qu'une épouse qui peut vous garder éveillé toute la nuit.

Il lui accorda un clin d'œil et il quitta la pièce sans un mot.

-Je vais me charger de classer l'affaire Monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas, et bonnes courses. Encore toutes mes félicitations, ajouta George avant de les laisser seuls.

-Courses? Un bébé a besoin de tellement de choses?

-Le berceau, les langes, les biberons, quoiqu'ils doivent en avoir à l'hôtel, des vêtements, des jouets aussi, il lui faut des jouets et des livres et...

Au fur et à mesure que Julia énumérait sa liste, le visage de William se décomposait et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard elle lui sourit en caressant sa joue.

-Ca va aller chéri, murmura-t-elle, tu t'en sortiras parfaitement, mais il va vivre avec nous à présent, et il lui faut avoir des affaires et faire quelques ajustements.

-Je le conçois, soupira William.

-Allons déjà faire les boutiques afin qu'il ne manque de rien et ensuite nous verrons, d'accord?

Il acquiesça et Julia se jeta à son cou.

-Je suis tellement heureuse William, dit-elle en resserrant ses bras autour de sa nuque alors qu'il la prit dans ses bras, tellement heureuse, merci.

William se détendit alors enfin et il plongea son visage dans les cheveux de Julia pour savourer leur étreinte.

-Moi aussi Julia, je suis heureux.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus juste assez pour échanger un long et langoureux baiser et ainsi, main dans la main ils quittèrent le poste de police tels une famille, Julia poussant doucement le landau devant elle en accordant de tendre regard à l'enfant qui y dormait.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Le couple avait passé l'après-midi à déambuler dans les rues de Toronto. Julia voulait entrer dans presque toutes les boutiques pour enfants et William s'étonna de voir à quel point elle semblait parfaitement connaître leurs emplacements. Il se demanda si elle avait déjà passé des après-midis à en regarder les vitrines, à s'imaginer y entrer pour faire ses emplettes. William se demanda si elle s'était déjà imaginée mère, il se demandait si elle en avait eu le désir parfois, sans qu'elle ne lui en parle. Lorsqu'il vit Julia acheter un petit lapin en peluche et qu'il vit l'immense sourire qu'elle lui adressait, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, se faisant la note silencieuse qu'il allait le lui demander un jour. Eh puis, alors qu'ils marchaient sur le trottoir pour rentrer à l'hôtel portant uniquement deux petits paquets de langes et que le petit lapin dansait déjà entre les mains de Roland, ils s'arrêtèrent sur un banc. Julia sortit le bébé du landau et elle l'allongea sur ses genoux.

-Oh mais je crois que tu as besoin d'être changé petit ange, dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Ici? Lança William en regardant autour d'eux.

-William c'est un bébé, rétorqua Julia en souriant, il a besoin d'être au propre et au sec il se contrefiche bien du reste. Tiens, donne-moi un lange s'il te plait.

L'Inspecteur Murdoch assit à côté de son épouse obéit aussitôt, sortant le lange en tissu du sac qu'il tenait. Puis, il regarda Julia placer un tissu sur ses genoux en-dessous de Roland et défaire les boutons de son vêtement alors qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux le petit garçon. Il continuait de lui sourire largement sans qu'elle ne cesse de lui parler doucement. Elle ouvrit son lange et elle le retira pour le poser sur le banc à côté d'elle. Elle le nettoya et elle prit celui que lui tendait son époux pour le nouer autour de la taille du petit garçon, puis pour le rhabiller. Julia le prit alors contre elle et déposa de tendres baisers sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers William qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Elle lui sourit et il en fit autant avant de caresser la joue de Roland tendrement. Puis, après quelques minutes passés sur ce banc à savourer l'instant, ils se remirent en route et ils entrèrent à l'hôtel.

-Madame et Monsieur Murdoch, lança le jeune réceptionniste en les voyant arriver, tout a été livré dans votre suite. Et permettez-moi de vous féliciter.

-Merci John, répondit William en posant la main dans le dos de Julia, nous sommes fous de joie.

-Oh et il tellement adorable, dit-il en se penchant sur le landau pour voir Roland jouer avec son lapin et lui sourire largement, je veillerai à ce que mon épouse ne le rencontre pas tout de suite, elle risquerait de vouloir vous l'enlever.

-Nous veillerons bien sur lui ne vous en inquiétez pas, répondit Julia en souriant.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et Julia poussa doucement Roland vers les escaliers.

-Bonne soirée Madame et Monsieur Murdoch, je tacherai de noter qu'à présent il faudra vous monter des plats pour enfants.

-Merci vous êtes très aimable, répondit Julia, bonne soirée à vous aussi. Et passez le bonjour à Mary.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Ils se séparèrent et Julia se pencha dans le landau pour prendre le bébé dans les bras alors que William se saisit du landau vide pour suivre son épouse dans les escaliers et rejoindre leur suite. Ils furent surpris de voir tout les cartons qui avaient été livrés et un seul regard échangé leur suffit pour que Julia prenne la parole.

-Au moins il ne manquera de rien, dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de William pour se faire pardonner de sa fièvre d'achat alors qu'il avait levé un sourcil au plafond, je vais lui préparer un bain en attendant peut être pourrais-tu monter le lit?

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite en souriant avant de la voir se diriger vers la salle de bain, tenant toujours Roland contre elle.

* * *

Il se passa quelques minutes où William entendit Julia chanter et rire dans la pièce voisine dont la porte était restée ouverte. Il avait terminé de monter le petit lit à barreaux et il était plutôt fier du résultat, lorsque Julia arriva dans son dos pour venir déposer un baiser sous son oreille.

-Je savais que mon époux était doué de ses mains, murmura-t-elle d'une voix grave avant de s'éloigner et de lui accorder un regard plein de malice et de désir.

Ils passèrent à table quelques minutes plus tard, mangeant tranquillement, Julia tentant de donner la purée à Roland qui pourtant refusait de manger et s'en étalait sur le visage. La jeune femme était désespérée et William tentait de se retenir de rire en voyant sa mine déconfite. Après tout , ils ne connaissaient pas ce petit garçon, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il aimait ou non, et Julia avait beau être Docteur, elle avait tenu un cabinet où elle avait soigné des femmes et de jeunes enfants, jamais elle ne s'était occupée de leur donner à manger et jamais elle n'avait passé plus d'une heure avec eux. A cet instant, elle voyait enfin que la tâche allait peut être s'avérer être plus dure que prévu.

Ainsi, après de longues minutes de pleurs et de volés de purée, ils quittèrent la table. Julia se chargea de nettoyer Roland et de le changer pour des vêtements propres, puis, elle avait rejoins William dans le salon pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, tenant toujours fermement Roland dans les bras. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, pas une seule seconde et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il dormait contre elle depuis de longues minutes qu'elle consentit à le mettre au lit. Elle rejoignit la chambre et elle contourna le lit conjugal pour déposer Roland dans celui que William avait monté quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle le recouvrit et elle déposa un long baiser sur son front.

-Dors bien petit ange, murmura-t-elle en souriant en se redressant.

Pourtant, elle ne quitta pas le lit, ses mains posées sur le montant, son regard toujours posé sur l'enfant dormant paisiblement. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que William n'arrive dans son dos et ne la prenne dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant les mains de William se poser sur son ventre et son souffle tiède voyager dans sa nuque.

-Je pourrais le regarder pendant des heures, murmura la jeune femme en accordant son attention à l'enfant une fois encore tout en posant ses mains sur celles de son époux.

-Je comprends, répondit William, il est adorable.

-Alors toi aussi tu es tombé sous son charme?

-Complètement, admit William en riant doucement, même s'il a une certaine tendance à vouloir redécorer la suite avec de la purée de légumes.

Ils rirent doucement tous les deux et Julia soupira de contentement, se calant un peu plus contre le torse de William.

-Nous sommes une famille aujourd'hui, dit-elle doucement, je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait arriver de cette façon. Mais je ne regrettes rien.

-Moi non plus, à part une petite chose peut être.

Julia se retourna, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en entendant les mots de son époux. Elle croisa son regard et il caressa tendrement son menton avant de reprendre la parole en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Je vais avoir beaucoup moins ma charmante épouse pour moi tout seul.

-Tu as peur que nous ne soyons moins disposés à faire l'amour? Et que cela n'arrive moins souvent?

-Non...hum...je bredouilla William en rougissant toujours mal à l'aise de parler de ce genre de choses, je ne parlais pas seulement de cela.

-Ne t'en fais pas Murdoch, répondit Julia en souriant avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou, je suis toujours disposée à faire l'amour avec toi lorsque Roland dort. Et je crois que là il est parti aux pays des rêves. Alors, continua-t-elle en caressant tendrement le nœud de sa cravate, que dirais-tu de fêter la nouvelle de l'arriver de notre fils? Rien que toi et moi?

-Mmmmh, j'aime l'idée, murmura William sur ses lèvres en attirant Julia tout contre lui.

Ils échangèrent un regard et une seconde après ils scellèrent leurs lèvres pour un long, profond et langoureux baiser qui leur coupa le souffle.

-Le salon? Proposa William en caressant les hanches de son épouse avant d'embrasser la fine peau de sa nuque.

-Il ne faudrait pas le réveiller, soupira Julia qui perdait déjà pieds aux attentions de son époux.

Il s'éloigna alors d'elle pour l'embrasser une fois encore et il la prit dans les bras pour la porter jusque dans le salon. Avec délicatesse, William l'allongea sur le sol et il la rejoignit une seconde après pour la couvrir de baisers, de caresses et lui faire l'amour pendant de longues minutes.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour vos reviews:! Voici la suite :)_

* * *

Lorsque l'Inspecteur Murdoch entra dans la suite qu'il partageait avec son épouse, et depuis la veille avec l'enfant qu'ils voulaient adopter, il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cela.

Il avait été le seul à aller travailler ce jour là, laissant Julia s'occuper de Roland et lui permettant de faire les premières recherches pour une nounou. Car même si ils en avaient très peu parlé pendant le petit déjeuner, il était certain que Julia ne démissionnerait pas de la morgue. Elle voulait continuer de travailler et il n'était pas question pour qu'elle change d'avis. Ainsi, William les avait laissé pour se rendre au poste de police en lui jurant qu'il l'appellerait si ils avaient besoin d'elle. Vers l'heure du déjeuner, la Directrice de l'Orphelinat où Roland aurait dû être placé lui apporta les papiers. 10 pages, recto et verso qu'ils devaient lire, signer et lui rapporter aussi rapidement que possible. William n'y avait jeté qu'un bref regard pour se remette au travail.

Il avait quitté le poste de police un peu plus tôt et il était allé sur Queen Street pour acheter un immense bouquet de fleurs. Puis, il avait repris le chemin de l'hôtel. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ce soir là, pour la toute première fois de sa vie il rentrait chez lui d'une façon très spéciale, chez lui où l'attendaient son épouse et son fils, sa famille. Pourtant, lorsqu'il passa la porte de la suite, son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

Le salon était sans dessus-dessous, Julia se trouvait à genoux en son centre frottant la moquette avec ténacité. Il voyant une substance verte recouvrir le table, la chaise haute dans laquelle ils mettaient Roland pour manger, ainsi que le sol et le meuble à côté de la table. William resta là quelques secondes s'imaginant la soirée qu'avait passé son épouse. Celle-ci remarqua enfin son arrivée et leva les yeux vers lui. Il croisa son regard triste, il vit ses cheveux en pagaille, ses boucles blondes à peine retenues encore par les petits barrettes en argent, il vit sa chemise blanche couverte de purée et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'air tellement désespérée que cela lui brisa le cœur. Il lui sourit alors tendrement et lui montra le bouquet qu'il tenait. Julia se leva en un bond et il remarqua alors qu'elle avait remonté sa jupe, laissant voir ses jupons blancs, comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses années lorsqu'il l'avait surpris nettoyer elle-même le sol de la morgue. William n'eut pas le temps de l'admirer bien longtemps qu'elle se précipita dans ses bras et qu'il la retenu fermement.

-Oh William, soupira Julia en passant ses mains dans sa nuque, tu es enfin là.

-Je vois que Roland a encre voulu faire de la décoration?

-Je ne savais pas quoi faire, soupira Julia, il refusait de manger, j'ai cru qu'il était peut être malade, que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il a bu alors du lait.

-Je crois qu'il n'aime tout simplement les légumes que tu lui proposes, tenta de la rassurer William alors que Julia était toujours étroitement contre lui.

-Je n'y arriverai jamais William, sanglota la jeune femme, je ne serai jamais une bonne mère pour Roland.

Il fut surpris de sa réaction et il l'éloigna à peine de lui pour croiser son regard et voir les larmes naître dans ses yeux bleus.

-Ne dis pas cela, répondit tendrement William en séchant une de ses larmes qui coulait sur ses joues, tu es parfaite Julia. Tu t'occupes très bien de Roland et tu l'aime de tout ton cœur.

-Mais je...

-Julia il n'est avec nous que depuis hier, laissons-lui du temps et laissons-nous du temps à nous aussi, d'accord?

Julia acquiesça simplement en faisant la moue mais elle ne répondit pas. Une seconde plus tard, William se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-J'ai eu les papiers pour l'adoption, nous avons une semaine pour les remplir.

-Ils seront fait demain, répondit Julia en souriant largement, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite.

-Julia, avant je...j'aimerai dîner si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Oui, oui bien entendu, tu dois avoir faim, dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui prit les fleurs des mains et les huma simplement avant de se diriger vers la table pour faire encore un peu d'ordre. Pendant ce temps là, William se mit à l'aise et alla dans la chambre pour jeter un œil à Roland dormant paisiblement. Il le regarda quelques instants avant de déposer un baiser sur son front pour rejoindre Julia dans le salon à nouveau. Elle se blottit une fois encore contre lui en souriant.

-Merci pour les fleurs, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser, elles sont superbes. Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un époux tel que toi.

Il lui sourit et il l'embrassa à son tour avant de froncer les sourcils et de porter sa main dans les cheveux de Julia pour prendre entre ses doigts un peu de purée. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au plafond et William rit doucement avant de l'attirer contre lui à nouveau pour échouer ses lèvres à son oreille.

-Et si tu allais prendre un bain pendant que fais un peu de rangement?

-Je croyais que tu voulais dîner?

-Chérie, tu sens le poireaux, murmura William en riant suivit quelques secondes après par Julia.

Elle acquiesça et elle déposa un long baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner. Il la suivit du regard pour la voir se pencher sur le berceau de Roland et rejoindre la salle de bain en détachant ses cheveux.

* * *

William avait terminé de tout ranger lorsqu'il se demanda ce qui prenait tellement de temps à Julia. Il rejoignit la salle de bain pour la voir allongée dans la baignoire, la tête posée sur le rebord, les yeux fermés. William approcha doucement et il se pencha vers elle pour lui parler tendrement.

-Le repas est prêt, souhaites-tu te joindre à moi?

-Mmhh, peut être est-ce toi qui souhaites te joindre à moi, répondit Julia en souriant sans ouvrir les yeux.

Elle sentit la main de William se glisser dans l'eau et caresser doucement l'intérieur de sa cuisse et elle frémit de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de son époux dans sa nuque.

-J'en meurs d'envie, mais je n'ai pas mangé de la journée. Je garde ce genre de nourriture pour après le dîner.

Il s'éloigna d'elle pour croiser son regard et ils se sourirent.

-J'y penserai Inspecteur, répondit Julia avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

Ils se séparèrent et une fois Julia enveloppée dans sa robe de chambre, ils quittèrent la pièce main dans la main, s'arrêtant devant le berceau quelques instants.

-Mise à part cet incident avec la purée, commença William sans quitter des yeux le petit garçon, tout s'est bien passé?

-Oui, enfin, disons que pour la nounou, il va encore falloir attendre un peu.

William croisa son regard et Julia reprit.

-Elles ne me convenaient pas et ...

-Tu retournes à la morgue demain Julia.

-En effet, mais...je ne suis pas la seule à la morgue, Miss James...

-Julia, un bébé à la morgue c'est...

-Ce n'est que temporaire, coupa tendrement la jeune femme en posant sa main sur le torse de son époux, je trouverai une solution mais je ne veux pas le laisser à n'importe qui. S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien.

William ne répondit pas. Il savait à quel point il était déjà difficile pour Julia de laisser le petit garçon ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Et il savait à quel point elle aimait son travail également. Cette situation allait être compliquée, il le savait. Mais il savait également qu'elle n'allait être que temporaire, il était évident qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder Roland avec elle à la morgue pendant des mois. Alors William acquiesça un peu à contre cœur et Julia lui sourit simplement avant de l'attirer dans le salon pour passer à table et manger dans le calme, parlant des papiers d'adoption. Ils prirent le temps de les lire pendant de longues minutes, enlacés sur le sofa avant qu'ils ne décident d'aller se coucher.

Alors que William fit sa toilette et mit le bas de son pyjama, la chaleur des derniers jours le dissuadant de mettre le haut, Julia en profita pour allumer quelques bougies dans la chambre et elle servit deux verres de champagne. Lorsqu'il revint de la salle de bain, le cœur de William manqua un battement. Elle se tenait là, devant lui en lui souriant, debout à côté du lit tenant les deux coupes. Il comprit aussitôt, et en souriant il prit une coupe. Ils les entrechoquèrent et ils burent une gorgée. William attira Julia contre lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leurs verres, elle les posa sur une commode un peu plus loin. Elle se tourna une fois encore vers William. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et sans le quitter, elle ouvrit le nœud de sa robe de chambre. Le souffle du jeune homme s'accéléra lorsqu'elle écarta les deux pans et qu'il vit qu'elle ne portait pas sa chemise de nuit, qu'elle était entièrement nue devant lui. Elle fit glisser le tissu sur ses épaules pour le laisser s'échouer au sol sans y prêter la moindre attention. Elle fit pas de plus vers William et ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux au contact de leur peau nue. Les mains de Julia explorèrent le torse de son époux alors que celui-ci redessina la courbe de son dos, puis, doucement, alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient à peine, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. William regarda avec attention le visage de Julia le surplombant , il en redessina les contours du bout des doigts, il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas avant qu'ils ne partagent une nouvelle fois un tendre et passionné moment.

* * *

Le jour se levait à peine lorsque William se réveilla. Il avait très peu dormi cette nuit là, mais il était heureux. Le petit gazouillement qu'il entendait un peu plus loin ainsi que le parfum qui lui chatouillait les narines, lui indiquaient qu'il ne rêvait pas. Dans cette chambre avec lui se trouvait le petit garçon qu'ils venaient d'adopter et là dans ce lit, tout contre lui, la femme de sa vie. William poussa un faible grognement en se réveillant, resserrant son étreinte autour de son épouse. Puis, il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il sourit en voyant Julia lui tourner le dos, ses cheveux ondulant jusqu'au milieu de son dos nu. Il écarta doucement le drap qui avait glissé sur le corps de son épouse pour l'arrêter à la naissance de ses fesses. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa peau et redessinèrent le contour de sa nuque, son épaule, son bras, son sein, son ventre, sa hanche et s'aventurèrent sous le drap pour caresser sa cuisse alors qu'il déposait un tendre baiser sur son omoplate. Puis, il remonta doucement sa main sur ses fesses, dans le creux de ses reins et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il glissa sa main sur son ventre pour l'attirer contre lui et il embrassa sa nuque.

-Mmmhh, William, soupira Julia encore endormie, le...bébé.

William remarqua alors que le petit gazouillement de Roland se transformait progressivement en petits pleurs et il échoua ses lèvres à l'oreille de Julia qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

-C'est pour cela que je te réveille mon amour, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

-Nous...couple moderne, grommela Julia,...partage...ton tour, dit-elle avant d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller.

William avait bien compris ce qu'elle lui demandait et il se redressa alors en se pinçant les lèvres. Cela allait s'avérer être une tout autre histoire. Dans un soupir, il quitta le lit, il passa son bas de pyjama et il contourna le lit pour arriver au-dessus du berceau. Il regarda Roland quelques instants, avant de jeter un regard désespéré vers Julia qui gardait encore les yeux fermés. Puis, il se pencha vers l'enfant. Il le sortit du berceau et il le tint à bout de bras, bien trop peu habitué à ce genre de choses pour savoir comment il fallait faire.

-Julia? Il...Que veut-il?

-Chang...er, man...ger, répondit la jeune femme toujours d'une voix endormie.

-Changer, murmura William pour lui-même, bien, je crois que ça je peux le faire, ça ne doit pas être si difficile.

Il quitta alors la pièce en tenant toujours Roland devant lui, ne remarquant pas que Julia le regardait à présent en souriant.

* * *

William fit de la place sur la table pour y étendre tant bien que mal un linge. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas y arriver en tenant Roland, il posa l'enfant au sol. Il prépara le lange propre, un tissu humide pour le nettoyer et il se retourna pour se saisir du bébé. Mais celui-ci n'était plus à ses côtés et William sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

-Roland? Roland?

Il le chercha partout pendant de longues et interminables secondes lorsqu'il entendit Julia rire un peu plus loin. Il se tourna vers elle pour la voir se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte, sa robe de chambre nouée sur sa taille et le petit garçon dans les bras.

-Toujours garder un œil sur lui William, dit-elle en souriant en approchant de son époux, il va très vite à quatre pattes.

Elle le tendit à William à nouveau qui le prit.

-Prends-le un peu plus contre toi.

-Mais je...

-Il sera plus calme et à l'aise si tu le prends contre ton torse.

Ils échangèrent un regard et William porta Roland contre lui, souriant lorsqu'il vit le bébé poser sa joue contre son torse. Il le posa alors sur la table et leva les yeux vers son épouse à côté de lui. Il croisa son regard. Il comprit. Elle n'allait pas le faire à sa place. Il mit alors tout en oeuvre pour changer le lange de Roland, le déshabiller, le nettoyer, lui mettre l'autre lange et le rhabiller. Mais hélas, la tâche s'avérait bien plus simple à regarder qu'à effectué et après de longues minutes d'une lutte acharnée, il porta devant lui le petit garçon, fier d'avoir accompli un exploit, une seconde avant que le lange ne tombe au sol et que Roland ne s'agite, heureux de se trouver dans son plus simple appareil. Devant l'air désespéré de son époux, Julia vint enfin à sa rescousse, non sans avoir rit aux éclats. Et ainsi, une demi heure plus tard, ils savourèrent enfin tous les quatre leur petit déjeuner, Roland étroitement serré contre William qui lui donnait son biberon.

-Je crois que je suis plus doué pour cela, murmura-t-il en souriant en levant les yeux vers Julia assise en face d'eux, et si nous nous mettions d'accord pour que je m'occupe de lui donner à manger et toi des langes?

-Attends ce soir, tu verras que se sera une autre paire de manches, rétorqua Julia en levant le syeux au plafond, mais d'accord, allons pour cela Detective.

Ils échangèrent alors un dernier regard pour ensuite quitter la table, se préparer et quitter tous les trois l'hôtel pour une nouvelle journée de travail riche en découvertes et émotions.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite :)_

* * *

Un nouveau meurtre donnait beaucoup de travail au poste de police Numéro 5 ce jour là. L'autre secteur de la ville le plus proche était surchargé de travail ces derniers temps et ainsi, Julia se retrouva avec deux corps à autopsier. Elle s'était rapidement mise au travail. Elle avait présenté Roland à Miss James et elle fut ravie de voir qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Ainsi, elle commença son autopsie, accordant de réguliers regards et sourires au petit garçon qui jouait tranquillement quelques mètres plus loin sur une large couverture qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Pourtant, plus les heures passaient, plus il devenait de plus en plus compliqué pour Julia de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Roland s'agitait, il voulait découvrir ce nouvel espace et Rebecca passait le plus clair de son temps à veiller à ce qu'il ne se blesse pas et n'approche pas Julia vers qui il était déterminé à venir. Les pleurs retentissaient à chaque fois que sa tentative était avortée et il fallut que Julia le console pendant d'autres longues minutes pour qu'il se calme enfin. Ainsi, son travail n'avançait pas et elle se trouvait vite débordée. Elle était heureuse que William ne vienne pas avec un nouveau cadavre,ou une nouvelle enquête pour le poste numéro quatre.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva lorsqu'elle prit quelques minutes pour souffler enfin. Aussitôt, Julia rejoignit Roland sur le sol de son bureau dont elle avait matérialisé un parc de fortune avec des cartons qu'il fallait enjamber. Elle joua alors avec lui quelques minutes, ne remarquant pas le jeune homme à l'embrassure de la porte et qui les regardait tendrement. Ce ne fut que lorsque Roland le regarda et lui sourit largement, allant à quatre pattes vers lui que Julia le remarqua et que William s'avança dans l'ouverture de la porte. Elle lui sourit et il en fit autant en prenant Roland dans les bras.

-Tu étais là depuis longtemps? Murmura Julia en se levant pour venir à sa hauteur.

-Quelques minutes, avoua William, j'ai toujours aimé te regarder lorsque tu ne le savais pas, et encore davantage aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser un baiser sur ses lèvres, tu es si heureuse avec Roland.

-Je le suis, acquiesça Julia en caressant la joue du petit garçon, mais j'ai peur de ne vraiment pas pouvoir le garder avec moi. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, il souhaite bouger et explorer tout le temps et la morgue est un endroit dangereux pour lui, il pourrait se blesser et...

Julia fit une pause en voyant William essayé de cacher son sourire. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et elle soupira profondément.

-Bien entendu tu le savais, grommela Julia , tu attendais simplement que je le remarque par moi-même.

William ne répondit pas et il lui caressa simplement la joue pour attirer son attention et plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Tu ne m'aurai pas écouté si je te l'avais dit de toute façon, maintenant tu sais qu'il va falloir trouver une nounou pour Roland, que tu ne peux pas le garder ici, et il va falloir que tu apprennes à pouvoir te séparer de lui.

Julia fit la moue. Bien entendu elle savait que son époux avait raison, et elle devait bien l'admettre, mais elle aurait voulu que les choses soient moins compliquées. Elle soupira alors simplement et elle caressa tendrement le dos de Roland toujours dans les bras de William avant que celui-ci ne reprenne a parole.

-Nous avons rendez-vous à l'orphelinat, es-tu prête?

-Oui, je mets mon chapeau et nous pouvons y aller, j'ignore si nous aurons le temps de déjeuner, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

-Nous prendrons quelque chose en chemin, répondit William qui jouait doucement avec le bébé qui riait déjà à nouveau.

Julia les rejoignit et William plaça Roland dans le landau, avant qu'ils ne quittent tous les trois la morgue.

* * *

Le rendez-vous à l'orphelinat avait duré une bonne demi-heure. Une demi-heure où ils furent questionné sur leurs passés, leur relation, leur travail. Julia avait sentit la main de William se poser sur la sienne plus d'une fois, lui demandant ainsi silencieusement de garder son calme. Mais Julia n'y pouvait rien, elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

-Vous êtes une femme qui travaille, vous n'en avez pas besoin, votre devoir est d'être chez vous, à vous occuper de cet enfant.

-Je garderai mon métier, avait rétorqué Julia, j'aime Roland, de tout mon cœur et je veux le meilleur pour lui mais je continuerai de travailler, nous avons réfléchis à une nounou.

-Vous ne l'avez pas encore, grommela la veille femme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Roland n'est avec nous que depuis deux jours, nous devons faire encore quelques ajustements, répondit William, mais nous avons déjà tout ce qu'il faut pour lui. Et il est très attaché à mon épouse, ajouta William en jetant un regard à Julia, elle est la personne parfaite pour prendre soin de lui, l'éduquer et l'aimer.

-Monsieur Murdoch, vous êtes Inspecteur de police, un métier à risque, vous pouvez mourir n'importe quel jour.

William sentit Julia se tendre à ses côtés et resserrer ses doigts sur les siens alors qu'elle retint son souffle une seconde sans que la vieille femme ne remarque. Il caressa alors tendrement la paume de la main de son épouse pour la rassurer et il regarda celle qui leur faisait face et qui reprit a parole.

-Vous devez apporter un foyer sécurisant pour ce petit garçon, une stabilité, votre épouse est médecin légiste, quelle image donnez-vous à cet enfant?

-L'égalité, intervint Julia, l'idée qu'une femme ne doit pas rester chez elle pour s'occuper des enfants et attendre que l'on vienne lui annoncer la mort de son mari dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Je suis légiste, mais je suis Docteur également, je saurai prendre soin de Roland, je suis épouse et je sais que je peux apporter tout ce dont cet enfant à besoin. Je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment.

Il y eu un moment qui se passa dans le silence le plus total où la vieille femme les regarda tour à tour, avant qu'elle ne baisse finalement les yeux vers leur dossier et qu'elle ne signe en bas de page.

-Je peux dès lors vous dire que vous vous battez déjà comme une lionne Madame Murdoch, murmura-t-elle en la regardant, comme une mère. Cet enfant sera entre de bonnes mains avec vous, mais ne perdez pas de vue qu'il a besoin de vous et qu'il va grandir. Je pense que vous devriez quitter l'hôtel où vous vivez rapidement.

-Nous le ferons, répondit William en souriant largement, nous nous y employons.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance et toutes mes félicitations, vous voilà parents.

Le couple échangea un regard et un immense sourire. Puis, ils quittèrent l'orphelinat le cœur léger, Julia poussant doucement le landau dans lequel Roland dormait paisiblement. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter sur un banc à l'ombre des arbres. Ils mangèrent puis après un regard accordé à sa montre, William réalisa à quel point il était déjà tard. Ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre le poste de police, laissant l'Inspecteur jouer quelques instants avant Roland dans le landau.

-Ce pti't gars est adorable, dit-il en se redressant, je dois comprendre que maintenant qu'il est officiellement un Murdoch je vais devoir trouver un autre médecin légiste Docteur.

-Non, répondit aussitôt Julia, je continuerai de travailler, nous allons trouver une nounou pour Roland.

-En attendant?

-Eh bien, je...je ne peux pas le garder à la morgue, soupira Julia en se tournant vers William.

-Murdoch, c'est un poste de police pas un jardin d'enfant, lança Brakenreid qui avait vu leur regard, je peut concevoir que c'est arrivé vite et que vous n'avez pas le temps de trouver chaussette à votre pied...

-Chaussure Monsieur, corrigea gentiment William alors que Brakenreid ne le remarqua pas.

-Mais ici nous interrogeons des suspects, des sales types. Je suis sûr que...Margaret serait ravie de s'en occuper en attendant que...

-Monsieur, lança William en soupirant, vous lui en avez déjà parlé.

-Une nouvelle comme ça bien entendu que je lui en ai parlé, rétorqua Thomas, elle est folle joie. Elle a élevé toute seule deux garçons, elle saura vous donner un coup de main en attendant que vous preniez vos marques.

William ne répondit pas et regarda Julia, appréhendant un peu sa réaction. Mais la jeune femme accorda un regard vers Roland et elle sourit tendrement.

-Je déposerai Roland chez vous demain matin, acquiesça Julia, remerciez Margaret de sa proposition. Nous l'acceptons avec joie.

-Je vais l'appeler tout de suite, elle a dû attendre à côté du téléphone toute la matinée, lança leur supérieur avant de leur accorder un clin d'œil et de quitter le bureau.

-Margaret saura très bien s'en occuper lorsque je travaillerais, murmura Julia en plongeant son regard dans celui de son époux, j'ai toute confiance en elle.

-Moi aussi, acquiesça William.

Ils échangèrent un tendre sourire et Julia se tourna vers Roland une fois encore avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je vais retourner à la morgue, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, peux-tu le garder avec toi cette après-midi?

-Bien sûr, répondit William en se penchant à son oreille, et si je n'arrive pas a changer un lange je demanderai à George de le faire, je suis persuadé qu'il en est tout à fait capable.

-Je n'en doute pas non plus, mais je suis aussi certaine que tu arriveras également William, répondit Julia en se tournant vers lui pour caresser sa joue, à plus tard, dit-elle encore avant de vouloir s'éloigner.

-A plus tard, murmura William, ma lionne, grommela-t-il d'une voix grave dans le creux de son oreille avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Julia se recula, en souriant, lui adressant un regard plein de malice avant de quitter la pièce et de rejoindre la morgue pour se remettre au travail pendant de longues et interminables heures.

* * *

La jeune femme entra chez elle alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Elle était épuisée. Elle savait pourtant ce qui l'attendait une fois la porte de la suite passée. William et Roland seraient là. Un sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la suite d'hôtel. Elle retira son chapeau et ses chaussures et elle entra dans le salon. Tout était calme, rangé, une assiette était encore posée sur la table, le repas froid tout à côté. Julia picora quelques légumes. Elle vit des jouets jalonner le sol derrière le sofa, mais aussi des langes propres défaits. Elle sourit, elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Après avoir quitté le poste de police, William était venu la voir à la morgue, et elle lui avait dit qu'elle en aurait encore pour des heures. Il était rentré chez eux, il avait passé une soirée avec Roland, seuls, ils avaient joué pendant de longues minutes, il s'était entraîné à faire les langes du bébé, perfectionniste comme il était, Julia était persuadée qu'il ne s'était arrêté que lorsqu'il maîtrisait parfaitement la tâche. Ils avaient dîné, à voir l'état de la pièce, William était plus doué qu'elle pour cela, eh puis, il lui avait donné le bain et l'avait mis au lit. Son époux devait lire dans leur lit en l'attendant. Pourtant, lorsque Julia entra dans la chambre, elle sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux. William était allongé sur leur lit, en pyjama, tenant dans le creux de ses bras Roland. Ils étaient tous les deux endormis. Julia savoura l'image qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Elle resta quelques minutes ainsi, adossée au mur, regardant son époux et son fils dormir paisiblement. Puis, elle rejoignit la salle de bain. Elle se prépara pour la nuit. Elle se pencha sur le lit pour prendre délicatement Roland dans les bras. Elle l'embrassa sur le front plusieurs fois et elle le berça doucement jusqu'au berceau dans lequel elle le plaça. Elle le regarda quelques minutes avant de rejoindre le lit conjugal. Elle coupa la lumière et elle se serra contre son époux en soupirant de bien-être. Il ne se passa qu'une seconde avant que William n'ouvre les yeux et ne ressème son étreinte autour d'elle.

-Julia, Roland...

-Shhhttt, murmura la jeune femme en plaçant son index sur les lèvres de William, je l'ai mis dans son lit, rendors-toi chéri.

-As-tu mangé?

-Je n'ai pas faim, murmura Julia en fourrant son visage dans la nuque de William, je suis épuisée.

William ne répondit pas, resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, puis, doucement ils s'endormirent tous les deux, enlacés.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews! Voici un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

La journée s'annonçait être radieuse. En ce dimanche matin, toute la petite famille avait quitté l'hôtel d'un même pas pour savourer une journée ensemble au bord du lac. Roland et Julia avaient accompagné William jusqu'à l'église. Le couple avait échangé un tendre baiser et le jeune homme était entré, Julia reprit alors sa route, poussant le landau devant elle pour se rendre au bord du lac, cet endroit qu'elle fréquentait avec William de temps à autre, leur endroit préféré. Elle prépara le pic-nique, laissant Roland jouer sur un grand drap à côté d'elle. Elle disposa le menu, la boisson et une fois assise contre le tronc d'un arbre, elle retira son chapeau de paille et elle retira ses chaussures pour d'adosser contre le tronc et jouer avec Roland quelques minutes. Elle aimait passer du temps avec le petit garçon, ces longues heures à jouer avec lui, à le faire rire, à déposer de tendres baisers sur son visage et son ventre. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer en attendant son époux. Alors qu'il y avait quelques semaines encore, elle attendait qu'il revienne de la messe en lisant un livre, aujourd'hui, elle jouait avec Roland. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il jeta son lapin en riant le plus loin possible pour la quatrième fois que Julia perdit patience.

-Oh Roland, c'est la quatrième fois, dit-elle en se levant, je trouve que ce n'est plus drôle maintenant, maman ne va pas continuer de ramasser tes affaires, dit-elle avec autorité.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du petit garçon qui lui souriait, elle en fit autant.

-Entre toi et William, je sens que je vais souvent perdre la bataille, deux petits charmeur ces Murdoch, dit-elle en caressant son nez avant de s'éloigner pour aller ramasser le jouet qui s'était échoué bien des mètres plus loin.

Mais lorsqu'elle se pencha pour ramasser la peluche, elle croisa le regard d'une femme d'environ son âge qui le lui tendit.

-Merci, répondit Julia en le prenant, je n'arrête pas de le ramasser et pourtant c'est son jouet favoris mais il semble déterminé à vouloir le jeter toujours plus loin.

-C'est toujours amusant de faire courir maman, répondit la jeune femme en regardant Roland qui approchait de Julia à quatre pattes.

-Il faut croire que vous avez raison, répondit Julia en riant avant de se baisser pour prendre le bébé dans les bras, n'est-ce pas petit ange? Tu aimes faire courir ta maman?

Elles regardèrent quelques instant l'enfant que Julia tenait dans les bras et qui accordait de larges sourires à l'inconnue en face d'eux.

-Cet enfant est adorable, dit-elle en souriant, comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Roland, répondit Julia fièrement, il fait le bonheur de son papa et de moi-même, malgré le fait qu'il semble détester la purée de légumes.

-Oh je connais cela, soupira la jeune femme, ma fille, c'était pareil, impossible de lui faire manger.

-Mon époux semble avoir plus de succès que moi mais j'ignore pourquoi, soupira Julia.

-Le petit oiseau, acquiesça la jeune femme.

-Le petit oiseau? Répéta Julia en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, c'est l'histoire du petit oiseau qui va dans le nid, l'oiseau c'est la cuillère, le nid la bouche. Il suffit de faire de grands gestes devant lui et de mimer que vous aussi vous mangez, ça marche en général.

-Oooh, c'est donc cela, il s'est bien gardé de me le dire.

-Vous avez beaucoup de chance que votre époux vous aide à vous en occuper, les pères laissent toujours cela aux mères.

-Nous sommes un couple moderne, William m'aide beaucoup. Et je crois qu'il est fier de pouvoir le faire, il est un très bon père, quoiqu'un peu perdu au début pour lui changer les langes.

-Etre parents s'apprend, je trouve que vous vous en sortez bien, cet enfant est vraiment très attachant.

Elles échangèrent un regard et un sourire et l'inconnue regarda encore avec intérêt le petit garçon avant de reprendre la parole.

-Il me rappelle un petit garçon d'une amie, toujours souriant et de bonne humeur, il avait le même regard, il a laissé un grand vide lorsqu'il est parti.

-Parti?

-Oh une triste histoire, cela date d'il y a trois mois déjà, le bébé a disparu, en pleine nuit alors qu'il dormait dans sa chambre. Ils accusaient la nounou, mais il n'y a jamais eu de preuve car ils n'ont jamais retrouvé sa trace. Mon amie ne perd pas espoir qu'on lui rende son fils un jour, mais nous savons que cela sera sans doute impossible. Ils doivent être loin à présent.

-Cela a du être une terrible épreuve, murmura Julie en regardant Roland, je ne supporterai pas qu'on me l'enlève.

-En effet, elle est encore très dévastée. Veillez toujours à garder un œil sur lui, vous m'avez l'air d'être une jeune femme très gentille et très proche de votre fils. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur qu'on puisse avoir et de ne jamais connaître un tel malheur. La vie d'un enfant est si fragile.

-J'en ai conscience, murmura Julia.

-Je vais vous laisser, dit-elle sur un ton plus léger, passez une bonne journée.

-Merci Madame, acquiesça poliment Julia en souriant, vous aussi.

-Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

-Au revoir petit ange, dit-elle en saluant Roland de la main qui en fit autant en souriant.

Julia la regarda partir, silencieuse et immobile quelques instants, avant de se tourner vers Roland à nouveau et de lui sourire.

-Et si nous allions lire une histoire en attendant ton papa? Il ne devrait plus tarder à présent.

Elle rejoignit le pied de l'arbre pour s'y asseoir, plaçant Roland sur ses genoux. Il reposa instinctivement sa tête contre sa poitrine et Julia ouvrit le livre qu'elle lisait depuis quelques jours. Ce n'était pas un livre pour enfants, elle en avait conscience, mais Roland ne semblait pas s'en soucier, tout ce qui lui importait était d'être dans les bras de sa mère, écoutant sa voix, alors qu'elle lisait doucement.

* * *

Lorsque William arriva à l'endroit du rendez-vous qu'il avait avec Julia, un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il regardait son épouse lire tendrement à leur fils celui-ci dans les bras de Julia qui caressait tendrement sa tête d'une main. Décidément, il ne se lassait pas de la regarder, encore et encore, pendant des heures. Pourtant, il ne put le faire bien longtemps car Julia leva instinctivement les yeux vers lui pour croiser son regard. Ils se sourirent tendrement et il approcha d'eux pour venir s'asseoir à leur côtés.

-Tu as apporté ton appareil? Demanda Julia en voyant William poser l'appareil photo qu'il utilisait souvent pendant ses enquêtes.

-Je voulais avoir des souvenirs de cette journée, répondit le jeune homme en caressant la joue de Roland.

-C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Julia en glissant une main à l'arrière de la nuque de William pour jouer avec ses cheveux et attirer son visage vers le sien, vous avez toujours de brillantes idées Monsieur Murdoch, souffla-t-elle sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser langoureusement et profondément.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et se sourire avant de se séparer et de commencer à manger. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant de longues minutes. Puis, William s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre, attirant Julia dans son étreinte alors que Roland s'endormait sur le drap à leurs côtés. Julia soupira de plaisir en sentant les mains de William caresser tendrement son dos. Elle resserra ses doigts sur sa chemise et elle déposa de tendres baisers dans sa nuque.

-Julia, murmura William d'une voix grave, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il caressa tendrement sa joue pour effleurer du bout de son pouce ses lèvres et reprendre la parole.

-Tu es préoccupée, je le vois bien, que se passe-t-il?

-Je...je voyais à quel point nous étions heureux et, j'ai...peur que tout ne s'arrête, qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose.

-Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive?

Julia s'éloigna de lui pour le surplomber et elle glissa sa main dans sa nuque sans pour autant quitter son regard.

-J'ai peur de te perdre William, dit-elle dans un souffle, j'ai toujours eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et je ne le supporterai pas, je ne survivrai pas à ton absence, tu es toujours à prendre tellement de risques qu'un jour, j'ai peur de voir arriver George à la morgue, qu'il me dise que nous avons un cadavre, que cet homme mort, c'est toi. Même si je mets ces pensées de côté la plupart du temps, aujourd'hui, c'est différent, dit-elle doucement en jetant un regard vers Roland, aujourd'hui je sais que jamais je ne pourrai élever Roland sans toi, je t'aime William, ajouta Julia sur ses lèvres, je t'aime tellement que mon cœur s'arrêterai de battre si tu me quittais.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien Julia, répondit William en fermant les yeux tout en posant son front contre celui de son épouse, je ne te laisserai pas. Jamais. Jamais, répéta le jeune homme avant de sceller ses lèvres avec celles de Julia pour un long et profond baiser.

Ils échangèrent alors un regard et ils s'embrassèrent une fois encore. Les mains de William prirent le chemin du corps de Julia, pour la caresser sans quitter sa bouche. Ils basculèrent doucement sur le sol et il la surplomba sans cesser sa douce torture, dirigeant ses baisers vers la nuque de la jeune femme qui arquait déjà son dos en soupirant le nom de son époux au creux de son oreille. Ils savaient tous les deux que si les environs n'étaient pas aussi fréquentés, William lui ferait l'amour dans la seconde, pendant de longues, interminables et délicieuses minutes. Ce ne fut que lorsque Julia sentit à quel point le corps de William réagissait à leurs échanges qu'ils calmèrent le jeu. Les mains glissées sous la chemise de William pour caresser sa peau, Julia prit la parole en tentant de calmer son souffle.

-William, il...il y a autre chose.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, juste assez pour croiser son regard, toujours allongé contre elle alors qu'il se reposait sur son coude et qu'il jouait tendrement avec ses mèches blondes à côté de son oreille. Il attendit simplement, son regard plongé dans le sien. Il vit Julia se pincer les lèvres pour prendre du courage et elle reprit la parole.

-J'ai vu une femme ce matin, qui m'a dit que Roland ressemblait au fils d'une de ses amie. Ce fils a disparu, il y a de cela trois mois. Il a été enlevé par sa nounou, en pleine nuit. William...les parents de Roland, ils sont morts n'est-ce pas?

-Tu as exécuté les autopsies toi-même Julia.

-C'étaient bien eux, tu en es certain?

-Pourquoi ils ne l'auraient pas été? George a fait des recherches et...

-J'ai peur qu'on nous l'enlève William. J'ai peur qu'un jour quelqu'un vienne le chercher.

-Roland est notre fils, et il le sera pour toujours. Ne te fais pas tant de souci, d'accord? Insista William en caressant sa joue.

Elle acquiesça et il lui sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils remarquèrent le petit garçon commencer à s'agiter à côté d'eux et ils se séparèrent. Ils décidèrent d'emmener Roland vers l'eau. Et ainsi en quelques minutes, ils se trouvèrent tous les trois en maillot de bain. Julia avait remit son chapeau pour protéger sa peau pale des rayons du soleil brûlant et elle se trouvait assise sur le sable, les petits vaguelettes caressant ses jambes et ses hanches, Roland assis entres elles et jouant à taper dans l'eau en riant pendant que William immortalisait l'instant, prenant plusieurs photos qu'ils voulaient garder en souvenir.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Un mois plus tard**_

William rentrait épuisé ce soir là. Il avait travaillé sur une affaire difficile toute la semaine, il avait passé le week-end dernier au chantier de leur future maison, Julia et Roland l'accompagnant. Julia l'avait un peu aidé lorsque Roland dormait dans son landau un peu plus loin. Il aimait ces instants passés auprès d'eux plus que tout au monde, mais il était épuisé. Cela faisait un mois qu'il travaillait d'arrache pied, un mois qu'il passait des heures au bureau à éplucher des dossiers d'enfants disparus. Même s'il n'avait rien dit à Julia, il craignait la même chose qu'elle, que Roland leur soit enlevé. Même s'il la rassurait toujours, s'il arrivait qu'il se réveille la nuit prit par un horrible cauchemar, il n'en parlait pas à Julia. Il se contentait de la serrer dans ses bras pour se rassurer et jeter des regards à Roland.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la suite ce soir là, Roland dormait déjà depuis longtemps. Il trouva Julia en robe de chambre sur le sofa, lisant un livre en l'attendant. Il déposa son chapeau dans l'entrée, sa veste et il déboutonna son gilet avant de se pencher sur son épouse pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Encore beaucoup de travail? Demanda tendrement Julia alors qu'il s'éloignait. Je croyais que le poste était calme en ce moment.

-Il l'est, mais je dois classer des anciennes affaires, mentit William, je vais prendre un bain.

-Ne veux-tu pas manger avant?

-Je n'ai pas faim, murmura William en s'éloignant pour rejoindre la chambre et ne remarquant pas le regard d'incompréhension que lui adressait Julia.

Elle le vit se pencher sur le berceau de Roland pour lui caresser tendrement la tête quelques instants avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain sans se retourner.

* * *

William se trouvait depuis quelques minutes dans l'eau tiède, les yeux fermés, tentant de se détendre et de chasser de son esprit la culpabilité qu'il avait de mentir à son épouse, lorsqu'il entendit un tissu glisser au sol un peu plus loin. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Julia nue à côté de la baignoire, les mains devant elle et lui souriant timidement.

-Je peux te rejoindre? Demanda-t-elle avec pudeur.

-Bien entendu, répondit William en souriant, mais n'as-tu pas déjà fait ta toilette?

-Si, mais...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et William sourit tendrement à la timidité qu'avait son épouse et qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il tendit la main vers elle pour caresser du bout des doigts sa cuisse et lui prendre la main pour l'attirer vers la baignoire.

-Viens, souffla-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et elle se saisit d'une épingle en argent qu'elle plaça dans ses cheveux pour les retenir en chignon afin qu'ils ne soient pas mouillés, puis, elle entra dans la baignoire, s'allongeant entre les jambes de William, calant son dos contre son torse et soupirant de bien être lorsqu'il plaça ses bras autour d'elle et qu'il déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

-William, murmura Julia les yeux fermés en sentant son époux déposer un autre baiser dans sa nuque, tu me le dirai si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas?

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle et elle tourna la tête pour le regarder, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Tu es tellement préoccupé en ce moment, continua Julia, j'ai l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose.

-Je...bredouilla William.

-Tu peux tout me dire, continua Julia en caressant sa joue.

Il inspira profondément, le regard de Julia était si inquiet qu'il eut le cœur brisé de savoir qu'il en était la cause. Il replaça un de ses boules blonde derrière son oreille, un geste qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il voulait lui parler d'une chose importante, une chose qui le touchait.

-Te souviens-tu de ce dimanche que nous avons passé au bord du lac il y a un mois, le jour où j'ai fait les photos de toi et de Roland? Tu m'avais parlé d'une femme dont le fils de son amie avait été enlevé.

A ces mots Julia se tendit et il caressa aussitôt sa joue pour la rassurer en voyant la peur dans ses yeux.

-Roland n'est pas cet enfant. J'ai enquêté parce que je voulais en avoir le cœur net et j'ai découverts que ce n'est pas lui.

-Mais?

-J'ai demandé à George de me rapporter les plaintes des enfants de l'âge ou plus jeunes que Roland, ayant disparus. Il y en a beaucoup Julia. Et...nous avons aucune preuve que les parents de Roland soient ses parents.

Le souffle de Julia se coupa.

-Alors, commença-t-elle la gorge nouée, il a peut être une famille, des parents quelque part qui le cherche? Il a peut être, une...mère.

- _Tu_ es sa mère.

-Non, William, nous le savons tout les deux que je ne suis pas sa mère. Sa vraie mère.

-Je continuerai de chercher la vérité, je veux avoir une preuve que personne ne nous prendra Roland.

-Ne fais pas ça, murmura Julia, arrête je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas le savoir, je ne veux pas qu'à cause de ta volonté de rechercher la vérité nous perdons notre enfant.

-Julia, si Roland a une famille, il est de notre devoir de...

-Je ne rendrais pas cet enfant William, rétorqua Julia en s'éloignant de lui, je l'aime comme mon fils. Je ne veux pas connaître son histoire, je ne veux pas savoir d'où il vient,en grandissant il ne se souviendra que de nous. Il n'y aura pas d'autres parents pour lui. Et si tu persiste à tout prix vouloir connaître la vérité, nous allons le perdre pour toujours. Nous l'aimons et il nous aime aussi, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et en un bond, elle quitta la baignoire pour se rhabiller et quitter la pièce. William soupira profondément, il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur en lui parlant, mais il en avait été contraint, il ne voulait avoir aucun secret pour elle, même si cela allait la blesser et qu'il s'en sentirait encore plus mal-à-l'aise. Encore bien plus tendu que lorsqu'il était entré. Il soupira profondément et il quitta la baignoire lui-aussi. Il fit noua une serviette autour de sa taille et il fit couler l'eau. Il éteignit la lumière et il quitta la pièce. Il trouva Julia penchée sur le berceau de Roland et le regardant tendrement. William approcha d'elle et il déposa un baiser sous son oreille.

-Je fais tout ça pour toi et Roland, Julia, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de retirer l'épingle qu'elle avait encore dans les cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, parce que je vous aime, ajouta William en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de son épouse, et que je ne veux pas le perdre.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et il contourna le lit pour prendre son pyjama. Il retira la serviette et il s'habilla, puis, il se coucha entre les draps. Julia l'avait regardé en silence, toujours à côté du berceau de Roland pour ensuite retirer sa robe de chambre, rejoindre le lit et éteindre la lumière. Elle resta quelques instants couchée sur le côté, tournant le dos à William, avant de soupirer profondément et se retourner. Elle vit le dos de William et doucement, elle s'approcha de lui. Elle se serra tout contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et échouant sa bouche en-dessous de son oreille.

-Moi aussi William, murmura-t-elle doucement, je le fais parce que je vous aime et je ne supporterai pas de perdre cet enfant, _notre_ enfant.

William ne répondit pas, mais il posa sa main sur celle de Julia et il ferma les yeux, sentant le souffle de son épouse dans sa nuque et sa poitrine se presser contre son dos. Elle avait peut être raison, peut être que la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à savoir.

* * *

Lorsque William arriva au poste de police le lendemain matin, il regarda la pile de dossiers se trouvant sur son bureau. Il avait pris une décision. Dans un soupir, il la prit et la posa sur le bureau de Higgins qui leva les yeux vers lui aussitôt.

-Remettez ces dossiers où ils étaient Henry.

Il tourna les talons et rejoignit son bureau sans un mot. Il s'y assit et il ouvrit le tiroir. Un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il prit la photographie qui s'y trouvait. Julia assise sur le sable, l'eau caressant ses jambes. Elle portait son maillot de bain, mais elle avait retiré ses longs bas noirs, un chapeau de paille la protégeait des rayons du soleil et elle riait aux éclats, Roland assit entre ses jambes, tous les deux regardant l'objectif. Ils étaient heureux et William se souvenait avoir été heureux aussi en prenant cette photographie. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce bonheur, pas cette fois.

* * *

Ce fut lorsqu'il allait quitter le poste de police que George entra dans son bureau avec un dossier à la main. Il croisa son regard et le jeune homme lui tendit.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé Monsieur, murmura timidement George, je crois...je crois que c'est Roland.

Le cœur de William manqua un battement et il prit le dossier en fronçant les sourcils. Il l'ouvrit pour y voir l'avis de disparition de la jeune femme et de son bébé, pour reconnaître le regard de l'enfant à peine âgé de six mois.

-Tout correspond et j'ai montré la photographie de Miss Perly. Elle est la fille de Mr. et Mrs Collman, deux artisans de la banlieue de Montréal. Elle a changé de nom à plusieurs reprises pour commettre les vols. Roland est leur petit fils Monsieur.

William s'était arrêté de respirer, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il lisait les mots inscrits sur le papier, il entendait les mots de George et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre dans un coin de sa tête le rire de Julia mêlé à celui de Roland. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit leur image, jouant dans l'eau.

-Dé...détruisez ce dossier, murmura-t-il en regardant George à nouveau, brûlez-le George.

-Mais Monsieur...

-Faites-le, s'il vous plait, murmura William entre ses dents, personne ne doit le savoir.

Il se passa quelques secondes dans le silence le plus total. George voyait la peur dans le regard de son supérieur, il savait qu'il commettait une erreur, mais il savait également qu'il avait connu de grands malheurs dans sa vie et qu'aujourd'hui il était heureux. Il savait que perdre Roland serait une épreuve dévastatrice pour le Docteur Ogden. George savait ce que c'était de perdre un enfant qu'il considérait comme son propre fils.

Il acquiesça simplement et William lui sourit.

-Merci, soupira-t-il avant de prendre son chapeau et de quitter les lieux aussi vite que possible.

Il pédala rapidement jusqu'à l'hôtel, il avait besoin de se défouler et ce fut tout essoufflé qu'il se trouva devant la porte de la suite. Il prit une minute pour se calmer, pour tenter d'oublier ce que George lui avait dit et ce qu'il avait commis. Puis, après une profonde inspiration, il entra dans la pièce. Il vit Julia tenir Roland par les mains et le faire avancer doucement dans la pièce. Il croisa le regard de son épouse et il lui sourit largement. Elle en fit autant.

-Je crois qu'il ne lui faudra plus bien longtemps pour commencer à marcher, lança Julia, bientôt il va courir dans toute la suite.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon fils, rétorqua William en arrivant à leur hauteur, n'est-ce pas petit Murdoch?

Roland tendit les bras vers William qui le leva dans les airs pour le faire tourbillonner et le faire rire aux éclats. Puis, il le prit dans les bras et il attira Julia contre lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle fut d'abord surprise, mais très vite, elle répondit à son baiser et il se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard à bout de souffle.

-Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui sourit en caressant tendrement le nœud de sa cravate.

-Embrasse-moi encore et ce sera oublié Inspecteur.

Il lui sourit et il s'exécuta avec joie, veillant à lui accorder le plus doux et le plus sensuel des baiser, souriant intérieurement en l'entendant pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Il déposa un autre chaste baiser sur le bout de son nez pour lui laisser un immense sourire sur le visage avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

-Et si maintenant nous faisions comme la dernière fois Roland? Dit-il en se tournant vers le petit garçon. C'est parti pour la grande envolée, ajouta William portant à bout de bras Roland au-dessus de lui.

Julia les regarda simplement en souriant. Elle ne se lassait jamais de voir William jouer avec leur fils, de le voir lui raconter toutes les histoires qu'il avait vécu et elle était ravie de voir que le petit garçon aimait particulièrement celle où William lui montrait ce que c'était de se trouver dans un avion, rasant les meubles de la suite et s'écrasant délicatement sur le torse de son père allongé sur le sofa.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour vos reviews, en effet, le bonheur ne dure jamais pour nos loulous :/_

* * *

La nuit avait été courte pour l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Il avait passé la soirée avec sa petite famille, il n'avait pas voulu mettre Roland au lit et Julia avait du intervenir pour que tous les deux ne se calment enfin. Ils avaient alors prit place sur le sofa tous les trois, enlacés, alors que William lisait une histoire au petit garçon pour qu'il s'endorme. Une fois celui-ci aux pays des rêves, le couple l'avait regardé dormir quelques minutes avant de le mettre au lit et de fermer la porte de la chambre. Ils échangèrent un simple regard, mais un regard qui voulait tout dire. William avait attiré Julia sur le sofa à nouveau, elle avait pris place sur ses genoux et ils avaient fait l'amour, tendrement, passionnément, plusieurs fois, presque toute la nuit, avant de s'endormir à l'aube, exténués.

William sentait les courbatures sur son corps tout entier, il allait arriver en retard au poste de police, prenant le temps de se lever ce matin là, accordant quelques minutes pour regarder son épouse dormir à ses côtés. Il s'était occupé de lever Roland, de l'habiller, de lui donner à manger et il s'apprêtait à quitter la suite avec lui lorsque Julia arriva dans le salon. Elle était pâle et William remarquait sa fatigue.

-Je me charge de déposer Roland chez Mrs. Brakenreid, prends ton temps ce matin, avait dis William en caressant sa joue, tu n'as pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, grommela Julia, mais tu vas être en retard William. Et l'Inspecteur Murdoch n'est jamais en retard.

-Si l'Inspecteur me pose la question, je dirai que j'ai passé la nuit la plus exquise qu'il soit avec mon épouse et que nous avons fait l'amour pendant des heures, murmura William sur les lèvres de Julia avant de l'embrasser.

-Je crois que c'est bien ce que nous avons fait, répondit Julia en souriant.

Il lui sourit en retour et il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-A plus tard, lança William en s'éloignant.

-A plus tard, répondit Julia, à ce soir petit ange, ajouta-t-elle en caressant la main de Roland dans le landau et qui lui souriant largement.

* * *

Lorsqu'il était entré sur le plateau central du poste de police, il ne fallut que peut de temps à l'Inspecteur Brakenreid pour lui tomber dessus.

-Une heure de retard Murdoch, dit-il en tentant de cacher son sourire, j'ai faillit demander à Crabtree de venir vous chercher, il me semble que ce n'est jamais arrivé, mise à part une fois, le lendemain de l'anniversaire du Docteur il me semble, ajouta son supérieur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Roland a passé une mauvaise nuit, grommela William qui ne voulait pas parler de ses activités privées avec son épouse à son supérieur.

-Le charmant Docteur n'est pas encore là non plus, rétorqua Brakenreid, je suis un homme marié depuis plus longtemps que vous Murdoch, je sais ce que c'est. Et si vous voulez un conseil, lorsque vous mentez, demandez à votre épouse de vous donner un peu de maquillage pour cacher les marques rouges qu'elle pourrait vous faire dans le cou.

A ces mots, William vira écarlate, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il savait qu'il laissait toujours de petites marques de tendres morsures sur le corps de Julia lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour et elle cachait toujours celles dans son cou avec un peu de fond de teint, alors qu'il était plus rare que lui en ait à cet endroit.

-Il n'y a pas de honte à honorer son épouse Murdoch, dit-il en riant, mais soyez à l'heure.

-Oui Monsieur, grommela William.

-Jackson et Higgins vous attendent à Queens Park, un cadavre, j'ai eu le Docteur Ogden au téléphone, elle s'y rend directement. Emmenez Crabtree, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui, il ne semble pas dans son assiette.

William acquiesça simplement pour regarder le jeune Agent assit à son bureau et l'air pensif. George sursauta lorsque l'Inspecteur Brakenreid l'appela et il arriva rapidement près d'eux. Puis, ils prirent la direction des écuries, montèrent dans un fiacre et prirent le chemin de Queens Park , en silence. George ne cessait de jeter quelques regards vers William, qui lui, observait le paysage défiler.

-Monsieur, se risqua George, je...je dois vous dire quelque chose.

-Je vous écoute George, répondit William.

-C'est à propos de...de hier, le dossier.

-Je souhaite ne plus en parler.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé Monsieur, rétorqua George, une famille cherche cet enfant et ce n'est pas...juste. Vous écoutez toujours la justice, vous êtes l'homme le plus intègre que je connaisse et vous savez que j'ai raison.

-Je le sais, avoua William, mais cet enfant est devenu le notre, si vous voyiez le sourire de Julia lorsqu'elle est avec lui, lorsqu'elle le sert contre elle. Je souhaite garder Roland, et pourtant je n'ai de cesse de me dire que si nous avions notre propre enfant et qu'il venait à disparaître, nous voudrions qu'une personne nous le rende.

-Je n'ai pas brûlé le dossier Monsieur, murmura George, je le garde dans le tiroir de mon bureau, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre.

-Et je regrette de vous l'avoir demandé, répondit William en plongeant son regard dans le sien, c'est à moi de régler tout cela, c'est à moi de...contacter cette famille. C'est simplement que...Julia...

-Le Docteur comprendra.

-Je n'en suis pas certain, soupira William, c'était peut être notre seule chance d'avoir un enfant, et jamais elle ne voudra adopter un autre que lui.

George ne répondit pas. Il savait ce que devait éprouver son supérieur et ami à cet instant, quel choix difficile il devait faire. Il maudit le destin, pourquoi semblait-il toujours s'acharner sur ces deux personnes, pourquoi le bonheur ne durait jamais bien longtemps pour eux? Il avait le cœur brisé en voyant l'Inspecteur Murdoch retenir ses larmes, tournant la tête vers la vitre du fiacre par pudeur. Il soupira alors profondément et le trajet se termina dans le silence le plus total. Ce ne fut que lorsque le cheval s'arrêta et que William ouvrit la porte pour voir Julia penché sur un corps un peu plus loin, qu'il se tourna vers George une fois encore pour prendre la parole.

-Ne parlez pas de cela à Julia.

-Bien entendu Monsieur.

William lui sourit et une seconde après ils quittèrent le fiacre pour se diriger vers la jeune femme un peu plus loin. Le Docteur Ogden remarqua aussitôt la présence de son époux et elle leva les yeux vers lui, lui accordant un immense sourire et un tendre regard.

-Vous voila enfin Inspecteur, dit-elle d'une voix séductrice, vous ne vous êtes pas levé à temps ce matin?

-Pourrions-nous en venir aux causes de la mort Docteur s'il vous plait? Demanda William avec une voix qui s'étranglait dans la gorge.

Julia chassa alors son sourire et elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose devait s'être passé entre son départ de l'hôtel et cet instant, car son époux était totalement différent. Elle garda son regard encore plongé dans le sien quelques instants, et William le quitta, mal-à-l'aise, pour le poser sur le corps. Elle reprit ses esprits et elle commença ses constatations, de manière méthodiques, détachée et professionnelle.

* * *

L'inspecteur Murdoch venait de raccrocher son téléphone, le cœur lourd. Il s'était plongé dans une toute nouvelle enquête toute la journée mais il n'avait pu échapper à son devoir. Il avait contacté le poste de police ayant reçu la plainte de la disparition de Miss Penny et de Roland à Montréal. Il avait expliqué en détail ce qu'il s'était passé, que l'enfant était en bonne santé, placé dans une famille d'accueil mais que sa mère était morte. William s'était montré aussi professionnel que possible et pourtant aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel autre jour, il regrettait ses choix. Il demeurait prostré à son bureau, en silence, pendant de longues minutes avant que l'Inspecteur Brakenreid ne rentre et ne referme la porte derrière lui, sans un mot, échangeant à peine un regard avec lui. Il fit le tour du bureau, et il s'assit en face de lui pour croiser son regard.

-Vous avez contacté la famille de Roland. Crabtree m'en a parlé.

-En effet, répondit William la gorge nouée, ses grands-parents seront là demain, pour l'emmener.

-Vous avez fait ce qu'il faut Murdoch.

-J'aimerai vous croire Monsieur, mais à cet instant, je...ça me fait tellement mal.

-Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible, vous aimez cet enfant, comme le Docteur Ogden l'aime, même les gars du poste sont dingues de ce petit gars. Mais...

-Mais il n'est pas notre fils, coupa doucement William, et il a une famille qui le cherche. Le rêve a été trop beau, tout avait été si parfait que cela n'aurai pas pu durer.

-Qu'allez-vous faire à présent?

-Rentrez chez moi, soupira William, je vais tenter de parler à Julia, de lui expliquer et...et je vais savourer le peu de temps qu'il me reste à partager avec mon épouse et Roland.

-Allez-y, acquiesça Brakenreid.

William se leva sans un mot, il se dirigea vers le porte manteau pour y passer sa veste et son chapeau, puis lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son supérieur reprit la parole.

-Je suis désolé Murdoch, murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi Monsieur.

Il quitta alors le poste numéro quatre, il retrouva Julia à la morgue qui terminait un rapport et qui prit ses affaires. Puis, ensembles, ils prirent le fiacre pour arriver chez les Brakenreid et récupérer Roland. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, dînèrent, donnèrent le bain au petit garçon, le couchèrent et ils s'assirent sur le sofa, l'un à côté de l'autre. William inspira alors profondément. Le moment était venu, il devait tout lui dire. Il prit tendrement la main de Julia et il ancra son regard dans le sien. Il se passa quelques secondes en silence avant qu'il ne prenne enfin la parole.

-Julia, je dois te parler de...

Le téléphone retentit, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. En un bond, la jeune femme se leva et décrocha. Un autre cadavre, ils devaient se rendre sur place immédiatement. Ils prirent alors leurs chapeaux et leurs vestes, Julia enroula Roland dans une couverture et elle le plaça dans le landau, l'emmenant avec eux sur les lieux du crime et à la morgue pour pratiquer l'autopsie. Lorsque William entra à l'aube le lendemain, son épouse et le petit garçon dormaient. Il n'avait eu aucune minute pour lui parler et aujourd'hui il n'avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Aujourd'hui il allait devoir rendre cet enfant à sa véritable famille, aujourd'hui il allait perdre son fils et il craignait perdre son épouse également.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Bon nous y sommes, le chapitre, celui ou tout change ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de trop :)_

 _Bonne lecture,_

* * *

Le Docteur Ogden avait raccroché son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils. William lui avait demandé de le rejoindre à son bureau. Elle supposa que c'était pour lui donner des précisions supplémentaires concernant l'enquête, car ils en avaient très peu parlé. Elle avait fait son rapport hier au soir, elle était rentrée se coucher et ce matin là, elle avait quitté la suite avant William pour déposer Roland chez Mrs. Brakenreid. Elle aussi elle l'avait trouvé étrange, triste et davantage attentive à son état de santé, Margaret l'avait trouvé pâle et elle lui avait demandé trois fois si elle allait bien.

Ainsi, un peu perdue, Julia quitta la morgue pour rejoindre le poste de police. Elle trouva le bureau de William vide et elle retourna sur le plateau central pour croiser George.

-George où...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, voyant son époux dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur Brakenreid, celui-ci à ses côtés, Margaret était également là et tenait le landau dans lequel se trouvait Roland.

-Que se passe-t-il George? Demanda Julia.

Elle croisa le regard de George et une seconde après la porte du bureau de l'Inspecteur Brakenreid s'ouvrit et William approcha d'elle.

-William, que fait Margaret ici avec Roland? Que se passe-t-il bon sang?

-Je dois te parler.

-Eh bien, vas-y, s'emporta la jeune femme.

-Pas ici, murmura William en lui prenant le bras, viens, nous allons faire un tour dans le parc nous y serons plus tranquilles.

Julia voulut protester, elle savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle savait qu'elle allait avoir une conversation difficile avec William. Il ne savait pas cacher ses inquiétudes et elle n'était pas dupe. Son regard était profondément ancré dans le sien, son regard ne mentait jamais.

-William, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres, qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

-Viens, s'il te plait.

Elle ne répondit pas et elle le suivit vers la sortie. Margaret lui apporta le landau et Julia le prit aussitôt, croisant à peine son regard. William posa la main dans le dos de son épouse et après un dernier regard accordé à son supérieur ils quittèrent tous les trois le bâtiment pour se rendre dans le parc le plus proche. Une fois à l'ombre des arbres, ils s'assirent sur un banc et Julia prit Roland dans les bras. Elle le serra dans ses bras en fermant les yeux avant de se tourner vers William.

-Parle-moi William, murmura-t-elle, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. C'est Roland, n'est-ce pas?

Il inspira profondément et il caressa la joue de Roland avant de prendre la parole.

-J'ai fais des recherches...

-En ce qui concerne les parents de Roland, coupa Julia en regardant l'enfant sur ses genoux, pourquoi as-tu continué?

-J'ai suivit mon instinct Julia, je voulais que se soit juste et que nous puissions vivre en paix en connaissant la vérité...j'ai retrouvé la famille de Roland.

Il vit le regard de Julia se charger de larmes et il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit péniblement et il reprit la parole.

-Ses grands parents sont arrivés ce matin de Montréal, ils viennent le récupérer.

-Je t'avais demandé de ne pas faire ces recherches William, s'emporta la jeune femme, je t'avais dit que j'avais peur qu'ils nous le prennent et toi tu as fais quoi? Tu ne m'as pas écouté, tu as agis comme tu le fais toujours, tu as suivit ta tête, tu as réfléchis, tu t'es comporté en héros. Et à cause de toi je vais perdre mon fils.

-Je le devais.

-Pourquoi? Continua la jeune femme sur un ton plus fort alors que Roland commençait à s'agiter dans ses bras en ressentant sa colère.

-Parce que s'il avait été notre fils et qu'il avait disparu on aurai voulu plus que tout au monde que quelqu'un nous le ramène. Parce que je me suis mis à la place de cette famille.

-Et à la mienne? As-tu pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à moi?

-Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser Julia, lorsque j'ai appris que cet enfant avait encore une famille, j'ai demandé à George de faire disparaître ce dossier, je lui ai dit de le brûler, de garder le secret. Personne n'aurai jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé, personne ne serait jamais venu le chercher. Je voulais le faire pour toi, pour nous, mais je n'aurai jamais pu vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience toute ma vie.

-Mais tu peux le faire en sachant que tu m'as brisé le cœur, sanglota la jeune femme, ton sens moral et ta droiture passeront toujours avant tout le reste. Avant notre famille, avant moi.

William ne répondit pas. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle avait tort, qu'elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui sur cette Terre, qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il possède, même sa vie pour elle et sans la moindre hésitation. Mais il devait admettre que ses actions semblaient toutes autres, et il comprenait qu'elle pouvait douter de ses sentiments.

-Je ne me séparerais pas de Roland, lança Julia dans un souffle, personne ne me le prendra.

-Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, répondit William en la voyant le serrer dans ses bras avec force pour faire cesser les pleurs de l'enfant, je suis terriblement désolé.

Julia resta silencieuse, pleurant doucement en fermant les yeux, caressant la tête de Roland qu'elle serrait fort contre elle, comme si il était devenu sa bouée de sauvetage dans une mer agitée. William restait là, immobile, à ses côtés et il la regardait simplement. Il avait le cœur brisé, il retenait ses larmes, mais pourtant, il ne parla pas, il ne l'approcha pas.

* * *

Il se passa quelques minutes dans le silence le plus absolu, Roland s'était calmé et il avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de Julia. Son univers s'était écroulé autour d'elle, elle peinait à respirer, elle avait la tête qui lui tournait, elle avait le cœur brisé. Elle refusait de lâcher l'enfant et ce ne fut que lorsque deux officiers de police arrivèrent devant eux que le couple reprit pieds dans la réalité.

-Les parents de Miss Penny sont ici, lança Jackson, ils vous attendent.

William acquiesça, Julia plongea son regard dans le sien et sans un mot l'Inspecteur Murdoch glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme pour la faire se lever. Elle le fit à contre cœur et tel un automate, Julia marcha vers le poste de police, serrant toujours Roland contre elle. William avait une fois encore sa main posée dans son dos, elle la sentait plus ferme, mais pourtant tremblante. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur Brakenreid et qu'elle se retrouva face à ce couple de la cinquantaine qui allait lui prendre son enfant, Julia fit un pas en arrière.

-Je ne...peux pas.

-Il le faut, répondit aussitôt William.

La femme en face d'elle approcha et elle croisa son regard.

-Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui Madame, dit-elle en se penchant vers Roland pour le prendre.

Pourtant, Julia ne le lâcha pas.

-Docteur Ogden, intervint Brakenreid, Roland est leur petit-fils.

-Il est mon fils, rétorqua Julia, je le connais bien mieux que eux, ils ne savent rien de lui.

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, continua son supérieur, mais c'est la loi.

Julia ne répondit pas, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues, regardant Roland qui semblait lui aussi s'accrocher désespérément à elle.

-Je comprends votre réaction Madame, continua la femme en face d'elle, j'ai moi aussi perdu ma fille.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, lança Julia, personne ici ne le peut. Votre fille était un escroc, dit-elle avec une méchanceté qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas, Roland est un enfant innocent.

-Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elle ne le sont Docteur, répondit Brakenreid en faisant signe à deux officiers d'approcher.

-William, soupira Julia en se tournant vers son époux alors que les deux hommes forcèrent Julia à lâcher Roland, William je t'en supplie.

Mais William ne bougea pas, Roland se mit à pleurer dès qu'il n'était plus dans les bras de sa mère. Worsley plaça l'enfant dans ceux de la femme en face d'elle et il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Julia pour vouloir le reprendre. Mais des bras forts l'encerclèrent aussitôt et la maintenèrent avec force. Elle savait que William la retenait, et pourtant, elle continuait de se débattre pour s'échapper de son étreinte, qu'importe si elle le blessait en chemin.

-Partez, murmura Brakenreid.

Le couple acquiesça et ils quittèrent la pièce avec Roland qui tendait toujours les bras vers Julia en pleurant alors que celle-ci criait, hurlait et sanglotait. William la serra avec plus de forces contre lui lorsqu'elle s'était retournée, il la sentait battre son torse avec rage et il échoua son visage près de son oreille.

-Calme-toi, murmura-t-il au creux de celle-ci, je t'en prie Julia, calme-toi.

-C'est de ta faute, sanglota Julia en plongeant son visage dans la nuque de son époux, tu nous as enlevé notre fils. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais William, jamais.

-Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais non plus, répondit William en laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues tout en caressant le dos de Julia qui s'était calmée et dont le chagrin avait pris place à la colère.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis à la fois désolée de vous rendre triste, mais en même temps ravie de voir que j'arrive à vous donner des émotions par mes écris :) Merci !_

* * *

Ils étaient restés enlacés pendant de longues minutes au centre du bureau de l'Inspecteur Brakenreid. Leurs amis étaient restés avec eux quelques instants, et finalement, ils avaient quitté le bureau un à un, en silence sans même que Julia ou William ne le remarque. Plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus le bruit des machines à écrire sur le plateau central, les discussions animées des agents de police, ni même les malfrats qui protestaient, il n'y avait plus rien, seul la respiration saccadé de l'autre à ses côtés. Le monde continuait sa course, mais pour Julia et William le monde s'était arrêté. Il demeuraient silencieux, enlacés, pleurant silencieusement. Julia ne se débattait plus depuis longtemps, elle serrait de toutes ses forces sont époux, il pouvait sentir ses larmes tièdes dans le creux de son cou, son souffle qu'elle retenait parfois sous son oreille, et son cœur battre à tout rompre contre le sien. Il avait une main placé dans le dos de son épouse pour la réconforter et l'autre derrière sa tête, pour sentir sa présence, pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de lui, pour se réconforter lui aussi. Et finalement, doucement, Julia glissa hors de son étreinte juste assez pour qu'il puisse croiser son regard. Elle avait les yeux gonflés, rouges, les marques des larmes sur ses joues, son regard était si triste, sa peau si pâle. William glissa sa main de l'oreille de Julia sur sa joue pour essuyer du bout des doigts les larmes qui s'y trouvaient encore et il effleura tendrement ses lèvres.

-Tu devrais rentrer, Julia, murmura-t-il.

-Je ne pourrai pas, pas...sans toi, je ne veux pas retourner à l'hôtel et voir la chambre remplie des affaires de Roland, je n'y arriverai pas, pas toute seule.

-Je suis en plein milieu d'une enquête et...

Julia se mordit les lèvres, se retenant de pleurer en quittant son regard. Son travail était décidément plus important que tout le reste. Elle acquiesça simplement à contre cœur, puis, doucement, William lui prit la main. Il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux. Ils fermèrent les yeux au même moment, restant proches quelques secondes avant que William ne s'éloigne et n'entraîne Julia derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent sur le plateau central. Il ne se passa qu'une seconde avant que celui ne se fige, avant que chaque policier ne se tourne vers eux. Julia croisa le regard de quelque uns, mais aussitôt, elle baissa les yeux, incapable de regarder en face ces personnes dont elle voyait la tristesse et la pitié dans le regard.

-Monsieur, murmura William en approchant de son supérieur qui se trouvait avec son épouse, je souhaiterai...je sais que nous sommes au beau milieu d'une enquête et...

-Rentrez chez vous, coupa doucement Brakenreid, on se chargera de cette enquête sans vous.

-Merci, acquiesça William avant de se tourner vers Julia dont il croisa le regard d'incompréhension, je ne vais pas te laisser seule Julia, murmura William en caressant tendrement la joue de son épouse, tu as besoin de moi et j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es plus importante que tout le reste sur cette Terre.

Elle tenta de lui sourire et il en fit autant avant de l'attirer avec lui vers la sortie. Julia passa la première, n'accordant de regard ni à gauche, ni à droite, la tête haute et les lèvres pincées. Pourtant, en passant devant le landau qui avait accueillit Roland ces dernières semaines, William marqua une pause. Il ne pu s'empêcher de prendre le lapin qui s'y trouvait et que le petit garçon ne quittait que rarement depuis que Julia lui avait offert. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, William le glissa dans sa poche, rejoignant Julia sur le parvis du poste de police afin de prendre un fiacre et de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Ils avaient fait le trajet dans le silence le plus total, se tenant simplement la main, n'échangeant aucun regard, aucune geste, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Ils étaient montés à l'étage, ils avaient ouvert la porte de leur suite, ils étaient entrés et ils s'étaient arrêtés au centre de la pièce. Julia avait sentit la main de William se poser dans son dos. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact mais lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau, elle courra rapidement vers la salle de bains. William fronça les sourcils, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il l'entendit vomir qu'il comprit à quel point le retour à l'hôtel était douloureux,à quel point son corps lui-même refusait ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda la pièce autour de lui, il devait ranger les affaires de Roland, faire de l'ordre, enlever de la vue de Julia la douloureuse réalité. Mais à cet instant, William était paralysé, il ne pouvait plus bouger, réfléchir, respirer. Il se passa quelques instants où il écouta encore Julia tousser, puis, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Julia? Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu...

Mais il ne put en dire davantage, car lorsqu'il voulut entrer dans la pièce la porte se ferma brusquement. Il entendit la clé tourner et il posa la main sur le bois sombre.

-Julia, murmura William, je t'en prie, laisse-moi...

-Vas-t-en, coupa la voix tremblante de Julia de l'autre côté, j'ai besoin de quelques...instants.

-Très bien, soupira William à contre cœur avant de quitter la porte pour entendre Julia pleurer à nouveau de l'autre côté.

Il avança dans la pièce tel un automate, il ramassa les jouets et les vêtements de Roland, il démonta le lit, demanda des cartons à la réception dans lesquels il mis les affaires du bébé, il pensa à tout, jusqu'au moment où l'heure du repas arriva, lorsque le garçon d'étage laissa le chariot sur lequel se trouvaient trois repas. Lorsque William vit l'assiette de purée de légumes destinée à son fils, il s'écroula sur le sol. Il posa sa tête contre le mur et il pleura. Il ne voulait plus retenir les larmes, les sanglots, il ne voulait plus faire cela en silence, il avait trop mal, beaucoup trop mal. Alors il se laissa aller. Il sentit une boule de tissu dans la poche de son pantalon. Il sortit le petit lapin et il le porta à son visage. William pria, de tout son cœur. Il pria pour que cet enfant soit heureux, pour qu'il ait une belle vie, il pria pour que son épouse puisse se remettre de cette épreuve, il pria pour être assez fort de la surmonter, il pria pour demander à Dieu d'avoir une nouvelle chance, il pria pour lui demander pourquoi il était si cruel avec lui. Et quand il n'avait plus de force pour le faire, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'y avait que le silence pour répondre à ses questions, il s'arrêta, simplement. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il n'en avait pas la force. Julia le regarda, le cœur brisé, cet homme qu'elle aimait tant, son héro, l'homme de sa vie, adossé à ce mur de la chambre, les yeux fermés, la tête contre le mur, les marques de larmes sur ses joues, serrant entre ses mains la peluche de Roland. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu croire qu'il ne souffrait pas tout autant qu'elle. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde qu'elle était la seule à souffrir? Julia avança vers William doucement. Elle se mise à genoux devant lui. Doucement, elle posa ses mains sur les siennes. William ouvrit les yeux et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle approcha un peu plus pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté de corps. Elle le surplomba et sans un mot, elle essuya les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il ferma les yeux et elle se pencha sur lui pour embrasser chaque larme, elle embrassa son front, son nez, ses lèvres avant d'approfondir son baiser. Julia se tendit un peu plus, encerclant le visage de William entre ses bras, caressant son cuir chevelu, jouant avec force avec sa langue. Elle sentit les mains de William se poser dans le creux de ses reins et il l'attira contre lui pour savourer ce baiser si fort et si intense. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

-Pardonne-moi, murmura William.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait William, répondit Julia en caressant sa joue, tu as fait ce qui est juste.

Il acquiesça en reniflant et Julia l'embrassa une fois encore. Puis, ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, de longues minutes, serrés l'un contre l'autre avant qu'ils ne décident de se lever. En silence, ils approchèrent du lit, en silence, ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre, doucement, regardant chaque geste, retenant leur souffle lorsque les doigts de l'autre effleuraient leur peau. Une fois nus tous les deux, ils prirent place dans le lit, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, entrelaçant leurs jambes, aussi près que possible l'un de l'autre, échouant leur souffle dans la nuque de l'autre, si proches qu'ils respiraient à l'unisson, si proches qu'ils sentaient le cœur de l'autre battre. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, après avoir passé de longues minutes le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, en silence, alors que leurs regards exprimaient tout ce qu'ils ressentaient, la peine, l'amour,le réconfort, tout ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dire avec les mots mais tout ce que les yeux pouvaient exprimer, tout ce dont ils avaient besoin à cet instant.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

Ils s'étaient passés deux jours, deux jours où l'Inspecteur Murdoch et le Docteur Ogden furent à peine vus dans les locaux du poste de police. Ils étaient venus travailler, comme ils le faisaient depuis des années, mais ils avaient très peu échangé avec leurs collègues. Ils venaient ensembles le matin, ils passaient leurs déjeuners dans le parc tout proche, ils s'attendaient mutuellement le soir et nombreuses étaient les fois où leurs collègues les voyaient discuter dans la morgue ou le bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Ils étaient plus proches et attentionnés l'un envers l'autre, plus qu'ils ne le montraient d'habitude dans leur relation professionnelle, n'hésitant pas à laisser un baiser sur la joue de l'autre, à se prendre la main où à se caresser tendrement le bras.

Ainsi, personne ne fut surpris de voir Julia entrer dans le poste de police pour se diriger aussitôt dans le bureau de William. Personne ne l'arrêta, personne ne lui posa de question. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle ferma la porte du bureau, qu'ils comprirent tous que c'était une affaire privée entre le couple Murdoch.

-Tu voulais me voir? Lança Julia en approchant de William qui se trouvait debout au centre de son bureau.

-J'ai reçu ceci tout à l'heure, dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier, je pense que tu devrais le lire.

Julia prit ce que son époux lui tendait et elle baissa les yeux pour lire ce qu'il y avait d'écris.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, je me permets de vous écrire cette note car nous prenons le train de dix-huit heures ce soir pour rentrer chez nous à Montréal. Cependant, je ne peux me résoudre à partir avec Roland de la sorte. Je conçois que la situation est délicate, mais je pense que vous et votre épouse devriez venir, lui faire vos adieux. Je ne veux en aucun cas vous blesser davantage, mais je sais à quel point votre épouse a souffert de cette situation. Elle se sentirait apaisée si elle pouvait le voir une toute dernière Collman

Julia leva les yeux vers lui une fois sa lecture terminée. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il ne fallut qu'une seconde à William pour approcher d'elle et poser sa main sur sa hanche.

-Si tu veux le faire je viendrai avec toi, murmura le jeune homme, mais si tu ne le souhaite pas, je comprendrais.

-J'ignore si je peux le revoir pour le perdre à nouveau, répondit Julia, j'ignore si j'aurai la force de le voir partir loin de moi.

-Mais elle a peut être raison, nous serions apaisés. Prends ton temps pour y réfléchir, nous avons encore quelques heures. Lorsque tu seras prête dis-le moi et j'accepterai ton choix.

Julia acquiesça et il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, Julia se blottit dans ses bras et elle soupira profondément en regardant le plafond. Elle était perdue, une fois encore.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau de William quelques heures plus tard, il savait qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Il ne suffit que d'un regard pour qu'il comprenne et en un bond il quitta son fauteuil pour prendre son chapeau et son quitter le poste au bras de son épouse. Ils ne parlèrent pas sur le trajet jusqu'à la gare, se tenant simplement la main. Une fois sur le quai, Julia regarda les alentours avec attention. William sut à la seconde même où elle vit Roland car les doigts de son épouse se refermèrent avec force sur les siens. Il la regarda simplement et en un soupire, Julia se dirigea vers la vieille femme un peu plus loin. Elle croisa le regard sombre du vieil homme qui l'accompagnait et qui se positionna entre elle et le landau où se trouvait Roland.

-Que faites-vous ici? Lança le vieil homme avec autorité.

-Je lui ai demandé de venir Paul, coupa la femme, elle avait le droit de lui dire au revoir.

-Mais elle...

-Elle s'est occupée de notre petit fils pendant des semaines, elle a été sa mère pendant tout ce temps, et elle a le droit de le voir aujourd'hui.

Le couple échangea un regard mais Julia ne bougea toujours pas. Elle avait retenu son souffle jusqu'au moment où le vieil homme acquiesça et s'éloigna. Elle attendit encore une seconde avant de faire un pas vers le landau et de se pencher au-dessus. Aussitôt un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Roland gigota en souriant, tendant les bras vers elle. Pourtant, Julia ne le prit pas, elle posa sa main sur son ventre et elle l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je ne peux pas te prendre avec moi, murmura-t-elle en caressant tendrement sa joue, j'aimerai Roland, plus que tout au monde. Mais tu dois repartir avec ta famille, avec ton grand-père et ta grand-mère. William et moi nous avons aimé vivre avec toi, et nous avons apprécié chaque seconde, mais il doit en être ainsi. Tu m'as montré que je pouvais aimer sans aucune limite, que je donnerai ma vie pour mon enfant et que j'étais capable d'être mère. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça petit ange, continua Julia en sentant une larme glisser sur sa joue alors qu'elle caressait toujours le ventre du bébé tendrement, je t'aime Roland, de tout mon cœur. Et je t'aimerai toujours, dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Elle sentit la main de son époux se poser dans son dos et une seconde plus tard, elle se tourna vers lui pour se serrer dans ses bras et retenir un autre sanglot. William la tenue contre lui d'une main tout en regardant le bébé lui accorder à lui aussi de larges sourires. Il sourit tendrement, lui tendant son lapin en peluche qu'il prit aussitôt contre lui.

-Tu vas nous manquer, murmura-t-il, et tu restera toujours dans nos cœurs.

Il caressa tendrement la joue de Roland avant que Julia ne se penche dans le landau à nouveau.

-Adieux petit bonhomme, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front, nous t'aimons.

Elle se redressa et elle acquiesça simplement vers la vieille femme qui se trouvait à côté.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Puis, après un dernier regard, le couple et le landau s'éloignèrent pour monter dans le train. Julia les regarda quelques instants avant de se retourner et de fermer les yeux en se serrant contre William. Elle sentit les bras de son époux l'encercler et son souffle au dessus de son oreille. Il ne parla pourtant pas. Elle se contentait de resserrer ses bras autour de lui avec force, elle ne pleurait plus, mais son cœur se serrait toujours dans sa poitrine. Ce ne fut que lorsque le train avait quitté la gare et qu'il s'éloignait vers le Nord, que le couple se sépara enfin. Puis, sans un mot, ils quittèrent la gare et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Comme ils l'avaient fait ces deux derniers jours, ils dînèrent presque en silence, avant de se préparer et d'aller se coucher, s'endormant étroitement enlacés l'un auprès de l'autre.

* * *

 _à suivre..._

 _La fin approche !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci pour vos reviews! :) Voila le dernier chapitre!_

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés tous les deux un peu en retard ce matin là. L'Inspecteur Brakenreid ne s'était pas empêché de le faire remarquer. William avait tenté de cacher son sourire de fierté. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines que Roland était partit, et le soir précédent, pour la première fois en deux semaines, il avait fait l'amour à sa femme. Julia s'était montrée séductrice et entreprenante, il avait compris le message. Il lui avait fait l'amour comme rarement auparavant, son épouse semblait avoir été plus passionnée et tendre que jamais par le passé. _Et Dieu sait comme Julia est passionnée_ , pensa William en prenant place à son bureau. Mais c'était comme si elle ressentait tout avec plus de sensibilité, de force, de passion, le moindre petit geste qu'il faisait. William se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé le soir précédent, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde.

C'était dans un soupir de contentement que Julia commença son travail ce matin là. Depuis deux semaines, elle était enfin en paix à nouveau. Elle passa de longues minutes à son bureau à terminer des comptes rendus et à classer des dossiers avant qu'on ne lui apporte un corps. Comme c'était le cas depuis quelques temps déjà, elle demanda à Miss James de l'aider. Mais la jeune femme devait admettre que son professeur se tenait bien plus loin que d'habitude du corps.

-Vous sentez-vous bien Docteur? Demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, répondit Julia en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir un haut-le-cœur, continuez Rebecca.

-Etes-vous certaine? Cela fait quelques semaines déjà que vous semblez malade et...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, coupa tendrement Julia en cachant son sourire, c'est tout à fait normal.

Rebecca ne répondit pas. Elle avait vu la main de Julia passer sur son ventre. Elle comprit dans la seconde et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire auquel Julia répondit de la même façon. Pourtant, elles ne parlèrent pas, et elles se remirent au travail.

* * *

Le Docteur Ogden attendait l'heure du déjeuner avec impatience et angoisse. William devait venir la chercher à la morgue et ils devaient se rendre au parc le plus proche pour savourer une des dernières journées encore douces de la saison avant l'arrivée de l'hiver. Pourtant, en repensant à la discussion qu'elle devait avoir avec son époux, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête si peu de temps après avoir perdu Roland, à lui annoncer une telle nouvelle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque George arriva à ses côtés.

-Docteur Ogden, je suis navré, l'Inspecteur a dû se rendre chez un suspect, il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il ne pourra pas déjeuner avec vous.

-Oh, soupira Julia en le regardant, je comprends. Mais vous n'êtes pas allé avec lui?

-L'Inspecteur Brakenreid l'a fait, ne vous en faites pas, il n'est pas seul. Mais cela concerne un Juge et je n'étais pas l'homme le plus "qualifié" pour cela, grommela George en faisant une grimace.

-Oh ce n'est que de la politique George, répondit Julia en souriant, William a horreur de cela, mais il est bien obligé.

George ne répondit pas et acquiesça simplement. Il regarda alors avec attention Julia qui se pencha sur son bureau à nouveau. Il remarqua sa déception qu'elle tentait de cacher, mais il vit aussi un long soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. George n'était pas dupe, il voyait que quelque chose était différent chez son amie, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Vous savez, commença-t-il timidement en regardant le bout de ses chaussures, je...je n'aime pas trop déjeuner seul.

Julia le regarda à nouveau et il continua.

-Si vous le souhaitez...

Il ne termina pas phrase et Julia lui sourit encore plus largement. Il était rare qu'elle passe du temps avec George, seuls à seuls, et elle devait admettre qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie.

-Pourquoi pas, dit-elle en se levant, allons déjeuner ensembles dans le parc.

Il lui sourit et Julia se dirigea vers le porte manteau pour mettre son chapeau et sa veste. George l'aida à le passer et d'un même pas, chacun portant un petit panier en osier dans lequel se trouvait leur repas, ils quittèrent la morgue pour se rendre au parc tout proche et s'asseoir sur un banc au soleil.

* * *

Ils mangèrent tranquillement pendant de longues minutes, discutant de tout et de rien. Julia avait écouté avec attention les théories de George, l'idée qu'il avait pour son prochain roman et de sa relation de travail avec ses collègues et amis du poste de police. Ils parlèrent de choses plus privées également. Julia fut désolée d'apprendre que George n'avait personne dans sa vie, qu'il se concentrait sur son travail, qu'il ne refaisait sa vie avec aucune jeune femme. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en soucier, il admettait que parfois la solitude le pesait, mais il s'en accommodait. Lorsqu'ils rangèrent les affaires pour retourner au poste de police bien de longues minutes plus tard, le jeune homme prit enfin son courage à deux mains pour poser cette question qui le taraudait depuis quelques jours.

-Puis-je vous poser une question Docteur? Demanda-t-il timidement.

-Allez-y George.

-Je...j'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez pas bien ces derniers temps, que vous étiez fatiguée, que Miss James s'occupait beaucoup des corps et...vous semblez différente. Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas et que c'est de nature privée mais...

-Je suis enceinte, répondit Julia dans un souffle, je...je l'ai compris le lendemain où la famille de Roland est venu le chercher au poste de police.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle Madame, l'Inspecteur doit être fou de joie.

-Il ne le sait pas, répondit Julia en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme, je n'ai pas encore pu lui dire et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. J'ai peur de lui dire George. J'ai peur que cet enfant n'est là que pour remplacer Roland et je ne le souhaite pas. C'est trop tôt.

Il se passa quelques secondes dans le silence le plus total lorsque George reprit la parole.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas trop tôt Docteur, c'est un don du ciel et il ne remplacera en rien Roland et je suis certain que vous l'aimez déjà de tout votre cœur.

-Infiniment, répondit Julia en souriant timidement.

-Vous avez neuf mois pour faire connaissance et vous verrez que se sera différent qu'avec Roland, cela ne signifie pas que vous allez l'oublier.

-Je dirai plutôt environ sept mois, corrigea Julia, mais vous avez raison George, c'est très différent. William sera fou de joie.

-J'en suis certain, acquiesça George en souriant.

-Merci.

Il lui sourit une fois encore et ils prirent le chemin du poste de police en silence. George accompagna Julia jusqu'à la morgue et une fois à l'intérieur, à l'abris des regards, il lui demanda la permission de la prendre dans les bras pour la féliciter. Ils s'étreignirent quelques instants et ce fut avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres et apaisée que Julia se remit au travail, attendant avec impatience l'heure pour rentrer chez elle ce soir là.

* * *

Julia entra dans la suite à la tombée de la nuit. William avait été étonné de voir que ce soir là, elle n'avait pas voulu l'attendre. Il s'était alors concentré sur son enquête et Julia avait fait le chemin en hâte jusqu'à l'hôtel pour que tout soit prêt à l'arriver de son époux. Elle avait fait demander le repas pour 20 heures, elle avait décoré la pièce avec des dizaines de bougies, elle avait prit un long et brûlant bain, n'hésitant pas à y mettre des sels parfumés. Elle avait passé une robe de soirée, mais pas de corset, sachant à quel point son époux aimait sentir qu'elle n'en portait pas lorsqu'il la prenait dans les bras. Julia se maquilla un peu et elle mit le gramophone en route. Elle se servit un verre de vin et elle attendit simplement. Lorsqu'elle entendit les clés de William tourner dans la serrure, elle quitta le sofa et elle l'attendit, debout au centre de la pièce en souriant. Dans l'entrée, William retira son chapeau, son manteau et il entra dans le salon pour voir la mise en scène préparée avec soin par son épouse. William en eut le souffle coupé, regardant avec de grands yeux les bougies disposées dans la chambre et le salon, le repas prêt sur la table et sa magnifique épouse au centre de la pièce, portant cette robe qu'il aimait tant.

-Bonsoir Inspecteur, murmura Julia d'une voix suave, bienvenu à la maison.

William ne répondit pas, bien trop chamboulé. Julia approcha alors d'une démarche chaloupée et elle posa ses mains sur le torse de son époux pour le caresser et déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire, posant ses main dans le dos de Julia pour l'attirer contre lui.

-Tu ne portes pas de corset, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille d'une voix emplie de désir.

-Je sais que tu aimes savoir qu'il n'y a qu'un tissu entre tes doigts et ma peau, murmura Julia dans son oreille.

Il ne répondit pas et il embrassa sa nuque tendrement.

-Tu as pris un bain parfumé, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser une fois encore à cet endroit si sensible, tu as disposé des bougies dans la pièce toute entière, continua-t-il en caressant les courbes de Julia, que fêtons-nous?

-Et j'ai demandé ton repas préféré, répondit Julia qui perdait doucement pied en resserrant ses bras autour du cou de William sans tenir compte de sa question, maintenant dis-moi William, que souhaites-tu faire? Manger, danser, ou me retirer cette robe?

Il s'éloigna d'elle juste assez pour croiser son regard et lui sourire tendrement.

-J'aime te voir dans cette robe alors je vais encore savourer cette vue quelques minutes, si nous dansions?

Elle acquiesça en souriant et elle s'éloigna de William pour mettre un disque et lorsque la musique s'éleva dans les airs, il la prit dans ses bras à nouveau pour la faire valser dans la pièce. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, voyant tout l'amour et le désir de l'autre dans son regard. Lorsque la musique se termina, ils échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser avant de se mettre à table et de manger tranquillement. William mourrait d'envie de demander à Julia pourquoi elle avait préparé tout ceci ce soir là.Mais une part de lui ne voulait pas le savoir, il voulait simplement apprécier la soirée à sa juste valeur.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur le garçon d'étage qui emportait le reste de repas, William s'approcha de son épouse à nouveau pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sentit le torse de William butter dans son dos et elle ferma les yeux en sentant les mains de son époux se poser sur ses hanches et l'attirer contre lui.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que je n'enlève cette robe, grommela-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

-Pas enco...re, soupira Julia qui luttait de toutes ses forces.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement et lui ouvrir son gilet. Elle lui retira, tout comme sa cravate et lorsque William se montra un peu plus pressent à nouveau, elle l'arrêta.

-Je dois te parler de quelques chose William, murmura tendrement Julia.

Il croisa son regard et elle lui prit la main pour le mener au sofa. Il s'y assit et elle s'éloigna dans la chambre pour chercher quelque chose dans sa commode. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard et elle tendit le paquet à William. Il la regarda avec incompréhension et elle s'assit sur le sofa à ses côtés.

-Ouvre-le, dit-elle simplement.

William s'exécuta aussitôt, fronçant les sourcils en voyant deux petits chaussons en toile reposer dans le creux de sa main. Il leva les yeux vers elle et il vit les larmes couler sur les joues de Julia.

-Je n'ai pas pu me séparer des chaussons de Roland, dit-elle dans un souffle, j'ignorais pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui...je le sais.

-Julia, qu'est-ce...

Il ne termina pas phrase en voyant Julia lui prendre les mains et les poser sur son ventre.

-Roland nous a montré quels parents nous sommes, que nous pouvions aimer notre enfant sans aucune limite. J'ai aimé cet enfant William,infiniment, mais j'aime encore bien plus celui qui grandit en moi à cet instant. Je ne pensais pas aimer davantage que ce que j'ai éprouvé pour ce petit garçon, et pourtant, c'est le cas.

William ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux vers le ventre de Julia sur lequel il avait toujours les mains. Il sentait les doigts de son épouse danser sur les siens et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle attendait simplement sa réaction, en silence. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle, elle vit les larmes danser dans ses yeux si doux. Elle caressa alors tendrement la joue de William.

-Tu es...enceinte.

-Es-tu prêt pour cette aventure?

-Oh oui Julia, lança William aussitôt, je suis prêt.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle répondit aussitôt à son baiser, le cœur empli de joie et battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de reprendre leur souffle qu'ils se quittèrent et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

-Un bébé, murmura William, nous allons avoir un bébé. Il va falloir racheter toutes les affaires et...

-J'ai gardé ce que nous avions pour Roland, coupa tendrement Julia, je les ai mises dans une cave de l'hôtel. Mais il faudra des affaires pour un nouveau né, je dois être enceinte de deux mois environ, nous avons encore un peu de temps pour tout préparer.

-Tu savais?

-Je m'en doutais, avoua Julia, et même si je n'avais pas été enceinte, je ne pouvais me résoudre à m'en séparer, je pensais qu'un jour peut être, lorsque la douleur aurait disparue nous aurions pu en reparler. J'ignorais que cela allait être aussi tôt. Mais comme on me l'a dit, cet enfant est un don du ciel et ce n'est pas pour cela que nous oublierons Roland.

-Nous ne l'oublierons pas Julia, répondit William en caressant les lèvres de son épouse, nous allons avoir un bébé, répéta William le souffle coupé.

Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa une fois encore langoureusement. Puis, doucement, la tension monta entre eux. Ils quittèrent le sofa, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, William ouvrit la robe de son épouse. Il la prit dans ses bras à nouveau, il l'embrassa, la caressa, la toucha et il l'allongea sur leur lit. Le souffle de Julia était déjà saccadé lorsque William, allongé entre ses jambes, lui caressant tendrement le front et qu'il prit la parole sur ses lèvres, son regard plongé dans le sien et son autre main juste en dessous du nombril de son épouse.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il doucement.

-Moi aussi William, je t'aime.

Ils se sourirent, ils s'embrassèrent et ils firent l'amour, heureux, sereins, prêts à commencer une nouvelle aventure, ensembles, tous les deux et leur petit miracle qui grandissait dans le ventre de sa mère.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
